Vampire Academy: Unstoppable
by Michelle Fugate-Ivashkov
Summary: Rose is struggling to keep herself sane while in jail awaiting her trial. every moment that's passed she thinks of Adrain as he does her. will they be able to get past what has happened and what will happen to Adrian if Rose is found guilty?
1. First Visit

To think that I had wondered what it was like for Victor and Dimitri to be locked away-well it's nothing like I thought. I had felt bad for Dimitri-but Victor was a different story. He deserved to be put away for the things that he had done to Lissa. But now I sat in my own cell-well the same cell Dimitri was once in-and I knew instantly how it felt for both. I felt sad, lonely, and above I felt wronged. It still stunned me after almost two weeks after the hearing that I was in here.

They hadn't allowed any visitors-which really didn't surprise me. But somehow I managed to receive a book and an Ipod. That I was much grateful for. I don't know who did it or how. Though I could have done with a different book. The book I received was Twilight-I mean seriously a **vampire **book. I don't know what the author was thinking when she made vampires sparkle in sunlight-come on! Anyway I still read it over and over and over. The music wasn't so bad. I figured Adrian or Lissa had something to do with that. They could have used their compulsion.

So as I lay on my very uncomfortable bed reading my book and listening to music I was able to drown out the entire world. I kept myself guarded from Lissa. I didn't need her stress along with my own. I also didn't want to feel her happiness when she was with Christian. But the moment he stood outside my cell I felt him. I kept laying there but I did lay down the book and take the earphones out. At first I was going to wait for him to say something but then thought against it.

I spoke gently, "You know…I remember when I came to visit you. In this same cell actually. Kind of ironic how that worked out." I paused but just for a moment, "But the first thing you said after I spoke was 'No'. Not a 'hi I miss you. Or an 'I love you.' just a 'no.' Do you remember that?" I didn't give him time to respond, "Well doesn't matter. What matters is that you said you didn't want to see me. So now here we are and the tables are turned…so what makes you think I want to see you?"

It took him a few moments to respond. I figured he was contemplating whether or not he should just leave but he went against it. "I don't know." that was all he said. And you would think that that would have made me mad but it didn't.

But that's the point where I sat up. I still didn't look at him and I could feel his eyes upon me. I could feel how deeply he wanted to see my face. But I didn't give him the satisfaction. "You don't know huh? Why'd you even come here?"

"I wanted to know you were alright." Dimitri confessed

That got a reaction out of me and I was up and directly against the bars. Not angry just giving him the attention he wanted. "Funny. I recall I said something similar to you. I even recall doing it more than once. I wanted so badly for you to just talk to me-like we used to. But you kept pushing me away. **Every time **I would talk to you." I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "Well you came you saw. I'm good. You can go now." I turned away but he caught my arm before I was away from the bars.

"Wait."

I looked back at him with a look of surprise and also a WTF! "Wait for what? And let go of me." I jerked my arm away, "You came to see I was all right. I am….unless there's something else you would like to say to me?"

It felt like forever before he spoke again but we held each others gaze. It felt good again for him to look at me like that but at that moment I didn't want to be looking into his eyes. I wanted to be looking into Adrian's eyes. I missed him so much and I think Dimitri realized it at that same moment. I still cared for him and always would but he hurt me too many times within the past month that I couldn't get past any more.

Finally he spoke and even though he knew that I really didn't want to see him he still said, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I won't come by again unless you ask for me." He walked away swiftly…never looking back.

I sat back down on the bed replaying what had just happened. Dimitri was the best thing that happened to me and I never thought he would be the one to hurt me so bad, but with those that words I realized that it didn't matter what he said or did. It was in the past and I could forgive him. But what really boggled me was that I was fine with being just friends with him, like he wanted from the start. I realized in that moment with more clarity than ever that there could never be anything between me and Dimitri-nothing sexual anyway. Well at least that's how I felt for now.

What I really wanted was to see and feel my Adrian. I missed oh so much. He was still able to come to me in my dreams but it wasn't the same. I kept wondering if he would forget about me and move on with someone else. It scared me everyday wondering if I was going to lose another man that I loved. I guess technically I did lose him. It amazed me that I lost both guys after we made love or very close to making love. It almost seemed to be planned that way. I tried hard not to think about it.

I kept reading my book and listening to music but it grew to be a bore that I let down my guard and went to Lissa's mind. She was with Christian and Adrian. They were…in my room! No one was allowed in there since the hearing. I guess they were gonna throw my stuff out and they all wanted to keep it or the three of them snuck in. I'm not sure-so I pried deeper into her head. My room was open-mostly for guardians-but these three managed to get access. They all missed me so much. I was surprised to hear Christian say, "I can't believe how much I miss her."

Both Lissa and Adrian gave him a small smile. "I know. You two grew close. Though neither of you would admit it." Lissa said

"Damn straight!" I said to myself

"Its tough to think of her in there all alone. I wish there was something I-**we**-could do." he continued

"There's nothing we can do!" Adrian shouted. It was the first time I heard him speak since entering her head. And even though it was loud and filled with anger, sadness and desperation I realized how much I longed to hear him. Hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Hear him tell me that he love me. I soaked up every word he said. "She's gone and they're not going to less us see her."

"Adrian…it's going to be OK. She's fine. Its Rose. She's a fighter." Lissa comforted.

"I know all that. That's one of the reasons I love her. But…damn it! I just miss her so much." and to all of our surprise a tear fell from his eye and down his cheek. I wished so badly that I could wipe it away.

Lissa didn't say anything she just leaned over and hugged him. Christian felt sympathy for him too but no way was he going to hug Adrian.

"OK. Don't want to ruin the sentimental moment but maybe we could do something for her. I mean sure we managed to get a book and an Ipod but maybe we could do something else." Christian said

"Like what?" Adrian said as he wiped his face

"Maybe we could get her a different book or maybe a portable dvd player?" Christian offered

It was sweet but that would never be allowed. I was lucky to have the stuff I did. I kept thinking that maybe Abe had part in my having said things.

"They won't allow that. It was hard enough to get her what we did. There is only so much we can get her…besides-"

"Besides…Rose isn't a materialistic person. All she wants is to be free and with those she loves." Adrian interrupted Lissa

"Yeah that's true. Well then I suppose I am out of ideas." Christian stated

"Yeah me too. I am still wondering whether or not I am going to get on the council or not. It is taking them a really long time to decide." Lissa was very agitated. She kept hoping that the moroi community would vote in her favor. The three of them had already cast their votes and were not waiting on the results. I kept thinking about the note I had gotten from Ambrose-the Queen's special servant-that had stated Lissa having a half brother or sister. I never got the word to them so I was still the only one who knew.

Adrian spoke diligently, "It's going to take them time. Besides only two days have passed by. Give it time. While they situate all this you need to figure out what's going to happen to Rose after." His concern for me triumphed anything else going on. He hasn't even seen his parents since the hearing. It somehow made me feel guilty. That I had caused a rift between him and his parents-unintentional of course. Especially since I wasn't the one who killed Tatiana.

That was the thing that bothered me most-who would want to set me up this bad? Why me?

"I'm so sorry Adrian. I don't know why I worry about other things when Rose as a far worst fate than I do. I really wish there was another way for us to help her."

Then from behind them came a familiar voice, "There is a way." and before anything else happened something had pulled me back to my own head. And I immediately shut off to Lissa.

Hans was standing at my cell!


	2. Special Night

Hans of all people came by to see if I was doing OK and to see if I needed anything. I assured him that I was doing fine. He stood there and talked to me for a good ten minutes. He told me that he believed I was being framed. I was more than surprised to hear him say that. He said that he knew I could be dangerous-as all people knew-but said that I was no where near being a murderer.

He also said, "I will search every where I can to find out who framed you. It is unjust for someone who is innocent to go down for something they didn't do. I don't know what the moroi are thinking!"

"Thank you…for believing in me. Not too many people do." I said dryly

"You would be surprised at just how many people think you're innocent. But not too many are moroi. Most of course are dhampires."

"Really? I do find that hard to believe? Which dhampires?" he piqued my interest a little

"Well of Dimitri's old guards. Along with all the ones who are now yours. Plus all of your old classmates. Its pretty much all dhampires. They're standing behind you."

I could feel the tears welling up and tried desperately to rid of them before Hans noticed. It didn't work.

"It's OK to feel sad or happy or whatever. I know I would. You don't have to be strong all the time. There is no one here to see you crumble.

I gave a half hearted smile. Though I figured it looked sad. "You see the thing is…" I felt a tear stream down my cheek, "I'm not trying to be strong for anyone. I don't care what people think about me. I never have. It's what I think of myself that matters and right now, "I let out a sigh, "I'm at my lowest point. I know how much people want to believe that I did do this and in some part of me…I'm starting to believe it too." and that's when all the tears came pouring out. I tried so hard to get them under control so I could continue.

"You didn't do this! I don't care what anyone says! What matters is that you fight through this and don't give anyone the satisfaction of doubting yourself. You keep holding on and I will get a hold of all my contacts to find out-"

"Wait." I interrupted, "I know someone you can call." I gave him Sydney's number. "She knows me and she'll believe that I was set up. Just tell Sydney that you're a friend or whatever and that I need her help. She'll do it." I explained

"The Alchemists don't really like our kind." Hans said wearily

"Oh trust me I know. But she kinda came around with me. She probably won't make face to face contact with you, but she will help. As much as she can."

Hans took my word for it. "If you say so. I've got to go now. But keep your head and spirits up. All the guards are helping-just not so publicly. Its all under wraps so the moroi don't find out. We could all get in a lot of trouble."

"I know. And let them all know how much I am grateful." He gave me a swift nod and left. I felt much better after talking to him. I never knew how much I was respected by all the guardians. I felt so much joy that I almost forgot where I was-**almost**. There really was no way I would be able to forget about being locked up in a jail cell.

Hours upon hours went by and no one else had come to see me. I still never figured out why Dimitri had gone to see Adrian, Lissa and Christian. It still saddened me to think about them all in my room. Lissa was staring at an old photo of the two of us. Christian wasn't really holding or looking at anything of mine. He was more playing with fire. I guess he was recalling the time we fought against the strigoi last year. And Adrian…oh Adrian he was grasping at my sheets. I know that he was remembering the night we almost made love. I almost wish I would have taken the risk.

I lay awake that night and thought about what it would have been like if we would have gone all the way. I just kept hoping that we would actually get the chance to be in each others arms again. I missed his touch. I missed his smell. All in all I missed everything about Adrian. I swear that the more I thought of him the more it seemed like he was there. As I opened my eyes I thought I was dreaming because there Adrian stood just outside my cell.

"Adrian?" I asked thinking that it wasn't true

"Hey little dhampire." and with those simple words that's how I knew he was truly there.

I was out of bed and by the bars in a flash. "Is it really you?"

"Yes its me. I'm here."

"Oh my gosh Adrian! I missed you so much." I was awkward but we hugged through the bars. "How…how did you get in here. They're not letting anyone in." I paused for a moment. "Well they did let Dimitri in."

"I know that's why I'm here."

"I don't understand. You snuck in here to see me because he was here?"

"No. I'm here because of him. Dimitri got me access."

"What? How could he do that? You know what…I don't care. I am just so happy to see you. Feel you." I started to tear up again. I was really starting hate being in jail-it made me emotional.

"I miss you too. You have no idea how much." Adrian looked at me with longing.

"I do know because I miss you that much too. I also seen you and Lissa and Christian in my room earlier. I seen what you were holding. You don't know how often I have thought of that night."

"Me too. Every night I go back there-in my head-and I think of how we touched, they way you smelled…everything.

"I just wish that we could touch like that now. You know without the bars." he didn't say anything. We both just held the gaze that was filled with passion, love and the need to be with one another. So it really surprised my what he did next.

Adrian took a key out of his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Removing the bars that separate us." and with a click the bars were gone. There was nothing in our way. I didn't want to waste the time we had and neither did he. Before I could even move Adrian was inside the cell with me.

Our lips met and the passion that was in the gaze was a hundred times more powerful in that kiss. It lasted for only a moment though. I pulled away needing to ask, "How long do we have?"

"Dimitri said at least twenty minutes maybe longer. I'm not really sure though."

"Than I don't want to waste any more time." and with that said our lips met again. Our hands didn't do any exploring. I went for his clothes as he went for mine. In a matter of seconds we were both naked and on the bed. He took time to admire my body as I did his. My hands smoothed over his chest. I kept my hand over his heart while I gazed in his eyes. He could tell that I was saying that I loved him and was so happy that he was there with me.

He leaned down and began kissing my lips, then my cheek and he let his mouth linger on my neck. I gasped at the yearn for his bite. But he didn't…I think he realized that I wanted to be in this moment without the high of the bite. Before anything else went on he reached in his pants-that were on the floor-and took out a condom.

From there it was like time slowed for each moment we were together. Our hips met…and it was like all our emotions were one. He was gentle but fierce at the same time. His hands never left my body. His mouth also never left my body. I dug my nails deep into his back-probably drawing blood-but it didn't seem to bother him. Our bodies moved as one as we made love for the first time. I never thought that anything would compare to my first and only time with Dimitri but it was better. Which really surprised my since I thought I never would love anyone other than him.

I could feel that our time was almost up and he realized it too. Everything from our kisses to the actual love making got more intense. I was reaching my climax as he did and I cried out in ecstasy. In that moment I never felt so good. Adrian lay on top of me for a few moments. I figure he was catching his breath-as was I. neither of us noticed how heavy our breathing had become.

We quickly came too when we noticed that Dimitri had appeared in front of us. "Sorry to interrupt but its time."

"Yeah OK. Can you give us a minute to get dressed." It wasn't a question and he quickly understood it. He usually could without me having to say it. Adrian got dressed quickly but with sadness in his eyes. We kissed and then he was gone.


	3. Another talk with Dimitri

Days had gone by since Adrian and I had been together and I was yearning for him even more. That one night had made my stay in jail that much worse. Not having him was bad enough but to have him and then be cut off-unbearable! So my thoughts day and night were all Adrian. He felt the same way but neither of us regretted what we did. When he came to me in my dreams we would make love there and he would hold me in his arms for as long as possible. It was always a shame to see him go but as long as I could mentally feel and see him, I was OK with it.

Dimitri still came by to see me even though I told him I didn't want to see him. He figured that since he did me a favor-one I didn't ask for-that I owed him a conversation. So I obliged him the one time.

"I still don't see why you think I owe you. I didn't even ask for your help. You did that all on your own." I stated

"You may not have come right out to ask but you implied what you wanted me to do." Dimitri retorted

"How on earth did I do that?" I gave him a dumbfounded look

"By saying that you wished Adrian was here instead of I."

"Yeah well I wish he was here instead of you again. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I don't want to see you."

"Yes. And what are you reasons for that again. Besides the fact of my telling you that once."

"Oh you told me more than once!" I exclaimed, "Besides I don't owe you any explanations."

"No…you don't." he sadly replied

We sat in silence but for only a moment. I don't think he could stand that I wasn't being like my normal Rose self. Usually I gave him a hard time and I was very much outspoken. Now I was quiet and I could tell that it was driving him crazy. "What happened to you?" he asked

"What do you mean what happened to me? I got arrested and put in jail! You were there. Remember?" I could feel the dark side of spirit horning its head in on me. Normally I didn't have to worry about it because nothing ever happened that would upset me enough. But Dimitri asking that question really pissed me off.

"Yeah I understand all that but I don't understand why its changed you. The normal Rose Hathaway wouldn't let this get her down. She would be cracking jokes or something. Not once since I have visited you have you called me comrade."

"Oh I am so sorry that you don't like that way I am now. If it bothers you so much then don't come back." I turned my back to him not wanting to see his face anymore. It was so weird how much Dimitri upset me now. In the old days he didn't upset me once-well not too much. Most of the time he just told the truth and in turn that upset me but we soon got over it. Now it felt like there was a road block between us. Our love life was nonexistent and now it seemed that our friendship was more than on the rocks. It was on the edge of a cliff.

Finally he responded with hesitancy, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know why you let this bring you down so much. Do you know what all the guardians are doing for you on their time off? Its amazing to see them all risk their jobs for you."

It took me a moment to respond to that. I knew most of them were helping but Dimitri had said 'all.' "Listen…I know what they're doing and I am so grateful. But its been weeks since my hearing and nothing has happened. Don't get me wrong I'm glad the trial is taking a while but still…," I took a deep breath then continued, "I wish someone would find something that would get me off. Everyone knows I didn't do it but well its not like our opinions even mean anything the moroi."

"They mean something to Lissa."

"I know that, but they others are taking their sweet time deciding to let her on the council. You wanna know what I think about that?"

"I always want to know what you think." He smiled

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head, "I think that they don't want her on the council…at least not right now. My guess is that they think she is too close to this situation-which she is-to have an opened mind. They believe that she wouldn't be objective when it comes down to convicting me or not."

"You're probably right."

"But you know what…it doesn't matter whether or not I do or don't get convicted because now that this is on my record no one will ever want me as their guardian…besides Lissa or Christian or Adrian. Plus they're all going to be thinking in the back of their minds a whole bunch of 'what if' scenarios."

"I don't think that. I think there are a lot of moroi who will believe the truth when they see it. You underestimate them."

"Not sure about that." we were silent for a moment then I asked, "Have you seen Abe around lately. I haven't heard from him since the hearing. I figured he would be in here visiting more than anyone."

After I asked Dimitri got a strange look about his face that told me he knew exactly where Abe was and why he hasn't been to visit. His expression also told me that he was in on whatever Abe was doing. "Dimitri…do you know where he is or what he's doing?" I gave him my serious Rose look

At last he answered, "I do but he told me not to tell you."

"I knew it. What's he up to? Tell me!" I was almost shouting but none of the guards heard me.

"Fine I'll tell you. Well at least your patience hasn't changed at all or your need to know everything." I gave him a fuck you look, "He's trying to find out who really committed the crime and why they would frame you. He's also-" Dimitri lowered his voice just above a whisper, "he also is looking into alternative ways of getting you out of here."

"What does that mean exactly." now I was speaking just above a whisper

"It means what it means…I really get into it right now, especially **here**. But he informed me that you are under no circumstances going to prison or worse…" he drifted off at that last part. Dimitri couldn't say the word die. Especially if my name was involved. I doubt I could have said that word either. But I did finish it for him.

"Die." he looked at me with sad, guilty eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Its not your fault I'm in here. Its mine. Had I kept my mouth shut I might not be here. All my out bursts and all my behavior has led me to this point. No one wouldn't have wanted to pin me as the murderer if I was a good person with no marks on her record. Whoever did this knows all about me and why I would be the perfect target. So…" there wasn't much else for me to say. I tried my hardest to get him to let it go and not to blame himself but he's like me-stubborn and hard headed.

"Well its getting late. I better go." he announced

"Yeah you better go. Bye." and then he was gone. It kind of hurt to see him walk away. I guess the more I saw him as the old Dimitri-the one I used to know and love-the more I knew I needed him in my life. Friends-enemies-lovers it didn't matter what we were I just knew deep inside myself that he had to be in my life but the lover would never happen because my heart belongs to Adrian.


	4. Closer to the truth?

So a few more weeks passed by without any incident-no trial-no Dimitri-no Adrian and definitely no Abe. I was beginning to wonder if everyone just forgot about me. So I decided that the best way for me to learn anything was to go inside Lissa's mind.

She was at Mia's house with Christian. I suppose she was there watching them practice their magic but from the looks of it no one was doing any magic. They were sitting in a circle in silence. I pushed deeper into her mind to learn that they were praying…for me. So that ended my wonder about people forgetting about me, but there was more. The three of them were also waiting on Adrian. It seems that he had information about me and the trial. Now I was really curious and anxious for him to get there. I so desperately wanted to see him.

Twenty minutes later…Adrian busts through the door gasping for air. Apparently he thought the news was so urgent that he had to run all the way over to Mia's. That made me laugh since never once did Adrian run. He probably never ran a day in his life. They gave him enough time to catch his breath until they bombarded him with questions.

"So…what'd you find out?" Lissa asked

"Is she getting out?" Mia wondered

"Did they find out who really did it?" Christian followed

"Whoa…whoa…give me a minute. One at a time." he paused to allow himself a few moments, then immediately went to answering their questions, "To answer in order I can not for I will give nothing away. I must go from bottom to top…" uh ho…we all knew the signs of Adrian's crazy talk, but he soon regrouped himself, "No they did not find out who really did it. But before you get too sad, they say that the evidence they have against Rose is slowly being re-examined. It turns out that the stake they think is hers really isn't. It belonged to another person who is no longer here."

"What do you mean by 'no longer here'? Like no longer here as in dead or no longer here as in they ran away because they're really the one who did this?" Christian expressed

"My my you are a curious one you are. I meant they are no longer here as in turned strigoi a while back. It seems that while Rose was on her killing spree in Russia she confiscated this to get away. But it was soon returned to her by none other than-"

"Dimitri." I finished his statement myself. I figured Lissa was doing the same since she was with me the day I received it. I took that as they finally went through the entire database of prints…even those of strigoi. But now I feared that Dimitri would be put back behind bars. I should have seen what else Adrian had to say but I couldn't. Not because I didn't want to but because I had a visitor…Dimitri

"I see someone is thinking about me." he said with a smug smile playing on his lips

"Don't flatter yourself. I was 'visiting' Lissa when I heard something about you. That is the only reason your name escaped my lips." I explained

"I see. What was it exactly that you heard about me?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"So I take it they have heard that my prints were recovered from the infamous stake as well. It does not surprise me. Although Tatiana is no longer with us Adrian still has his connections. More than that he is an Ivashkov and-"

"And what? I may be behind bars but don't think for a second that you can bad mouth my boyfriend!" I threatened

"I was not going to do no such thing. I was merely going to say that since he is an Ivashkov that is the reason he can get the information. They keep the most important families informed of what's happening so that they may keep themselves safe." he explained

"Just so we're clear." my voice was gentle but fierce so that he knew I was serious

Dimitri, I noticed, had a sad but curious look upon his face. Which made me ask, "What do you want to know?"

"What makes you think I want to know something?" He answered my question with a question. I always hated when people did that. My old therapist used to do that.

"Because I know you, you forget that. You can't hide anything from me just as I can't from you. No matter what has happened between us that connection and familiarity is still there."

"I suppose you're right." he admitted

"Of course I'm right!" I smiled "So what is it exactly that you want to know?"

"Do you love him?"

"Wow! Not what I was expecting. I didn't think you'd ask such a personal question. Also a question you have no right to ask."

"Sorry."

"No its fine. Yeah I love him. Why did you want to know?"

"I just kept wondering if when you always said you'd never love anyone else if it was true. I guess you were wrong about that."

"No I wasn't. Not at that point in time. At that specific time you were the only one I could ever love. You were my first love and I will always have feelings for you but right now my heart belongs to Adrian. It could have belonged to you…again, but you kept pushing me away. But now I wonder why were you wondering about that? And for how long?"

"Honestly?" I gave a nod, "Since I first found out you were with Adrian. I mean you two weren't together that long, right?"

"We began dating after I got back from Russia. It was he who helped me get there. I mean he didn't know where I was but he is the one who funded my 'trip.'"

"I see. Well I just wanted to tell you what happened with the whole stake thing. And to ask you that question."

"You are a strange one." I told him before he could leave. Those words stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one you didn't really say anything about the stake or anything and two…well I guess there really isn't a two but still. Do you have any info on whether or not they're gonna let me out of here?"

"No I don't have intel on that, but if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." Just as he was about out of reach I called back to him and he immediately came back. "Can I help you with something." as he said that one of those rare smiles was plastered on his face.

"You can wipe that look off your face. I wanted to ask you for a favor. If you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind at all. What is it you want?"

"I was wondering if you could get Adrian in here again?" I had a pleading tone in my voice and a begging look in my eyes. He could never say no to me especially when I gave him that look.

It took him a minute or so to answer but finally, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Dimitri." I smiled at him with warmth and he returned it. After that he was gone. Then I opened myself back up to Lissa. She had left Mia's and was now back in her own room. It was almost 2 which means it was the middle of the night. It was almost dinner time and she really wasn't in the mood to be near anyone else so her and the others decided they would order in. They were all going to meet in her room at 2:30. I could feel that she was sad and anxious still, so since nothing had changed I returned to myself.

There was a guard standing in front of my cell holding a tray of food. To my surprise it wasn't the normal junk they fed me. It was Chinese food. I could only think of Adrian who would do something like this. He probably pleaded and begged to get that in here for me. It broke my heart to see him do so much for me. Once all my food was gone I lay down and dreamt of only him.

*****it's only the fourth chapter...**

**how do you think the relaionships between Rose Adrain and Dimitri**

**will go? Let me know!*****


	5. Visiting rights

So as the days went by and I still hadn't been released I figured Adrian's information had been wrong. But then I thought more about the situation and decided that the moroi would want to be a hundred percent certain that I was not the one who killed Tatiana before letting me out. I also knew deep down that everyone who cared for me was doing everything in their power to try and save me. None of the guardians would want one of their own to die for something they didn't do.

It was around 6pm, which means morning for us, when I seen Hans enter the hallway. He had a stern look about his face-as he usually did. But something in his eyes gave me a scare. I was more nervous in that moment that I had been at any other time in my life. As he slowly made his way to my cell I began to stiffen. When he finally froze in front of me I think I quit breathing, until he spoke, "Hello Rose."

"Hi. So is there any news?" I hesitantly asked

He responded with a slight nod, "There is."

I sighed, "Alright let me hear it whether it's good or bad."

"As you wish. It turns out that the council does not wish to release you…" I lowered my head having difficulty to look him in the eyes as he finished, "but they have postponed the trial and are now allowing you visitors but only those who wish to see you. Also you may only see one at a time."

I raised my head and met his eyes, "Are you serious? They're letting me see people?"

"That's correct and I never joke. You should know that of all people." he had a smile tugging at his mouth

"But they're postponing the trial? I don't understand are they giving more time for the real truth to come out or what?"

"I can't believe you are questioning this. Just be grateful that they are doing this. It means we have more time to find out who the real murderer is."

I didn't respond right away. I was debating on whether or not I could truly trust him. I decided in the end that I could, "I have a theory about that actually."

"Oh really? Do tell." He moved in close to the cell bars so he didn't miss a word I said. Also so that the others guards wouldn't hear me.

"I think maybe it was Ambrose. Tatiana's special servant." I continued quickly so he couldn't interrupt, "No just listen. He is the only one who has access to her without any problems from the guards and he also has the strength to kill her. A human wouldn't be able to over power her…plus…he wasn't too happy about the decree either."

Hans looked at me suspiciously, "It was just a thought. But what do I know." I paused for a moment, "He also gave me this." I handed him the note that Ambrose gave to me after the hearing, the one supposedly from Tatiana. Hans took it and read it over and over for a few minutes. Then passed it back.

"So Lissa has a half sibling?"

"Apparently and if I wasn't in here I would be out there looking for him or her. Lissa needs to be on that council. And no not for me but for everyone…every one knows this."

"That is true. Is this the part where you ask me to look for this person? Or should I just offer?" Hans wondered

"Hans you can do what you want. But there are probably a few more people I should tell. I have to keep this secret. But I think the person I most need to tell is Lissa. She would do everything to find this person but…she may not believe that her father cheated on her mother. So I really am not sure what to do."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Of course."

"I think that you should let me do some checking first. I will get back to you if I find anything out. Do you know where I should start?"

"Las Vegas." I said in a matter of fact tone

"All right then. Well I need to get back out there. I will let your friends know that they can come see you now."

"Thank you." Hans walked away

5 minutes later…

Lissa came running down the hall with tears streaming down her face. I didn't realize that I missed her so much. I should have since she and I both never wanted to go a long period without seeing each other. We learned that after I took my 'adventure' to Russia. I didn't need to let my guard down to tell how happy she was-it was written all over her face. But she also felt sad for me and for herself.

By the time she reached the door I was waiting for her. We hugged through the bars. I could tell that neither of us wanted to let go. We broke apart then she sat down on a chair someone had brought back and I sat on the bed. We didn't speak for a while; we just sat there with smiles on our faces.

She was the first to speak, "So how are you?"

"I'm OK. I'm coping with everything. How are you?" I thought I was going to have to lie to Lissa but there was no need to. I really was coping with being in jail. In the back of my mind I always knew I would end up there for something-maybe not this extreme-but still…

"You shouldn't have to cope with any of this. You shouldn't even be in here!" the dark side of spirit was trying to take over but I didn't let it

"Liss it's OK. Look," I gestured toward myself, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How are you?" I asked again

"Good. I miss you but other than that I'm doing good. I am still waiting for the council and everyone else to make up their minds about me. It's so aggravating waiting."

"Yeah I understand that." I laughed, "Anyway who else is here to see me?"

"Oh Adrian-of course-Mia, a bunch of guardians, Dimitri and oddly enough Christian."

"Wow that one surprises me. But I don't understand why Dimitri is here…again. He's been coming to see me since I got put in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Well…you got put in here what? A little over a month ago? No one was supposed to see you. Only Hans and the guys who guard this place…that's it."

"So what you're saying is that he's been sneaking in here from day one?"

"Pretty sure. I think he may have had a few days he was given permission but-"

"What about the night he got Adrian in here?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a sly tone, "what did happen that night."

I bit my lip in embarrassment. I remember so badly wanting to be able to tell her all about my first night with Adrian, but since I couldn't I let it go. But now she was here and I could. "What about it?"

"How was it? Was it everything you dreamed of? Was he good?" Lissa asked curiously

"Lissa!" I paused, "It was amazing. I will never forget that night. It was so much better than I could have dreamed of. And Adrian was…well lets just say he was incredible. So gentle but fierce. He just…it just…well lets just say words can't really describe that night." I gushed

"Wow! You really love him don't you?"

"I do." I said with a huge grin

"I am so happy for you. Well for you and Adrian. Not so happy that you're stuck in here for however long."

"As long as in the end I get out of here…alive. I'm going to be OK. But if not then I don't know what's going to happen. But Liss there is something I want you to do…if things do go wrong."

"I don't want to have this conversation."

"We need to." I pleaded

She didn't speak for minutes, "What is it you want?"

"_If_ things do go badly…I want you to make sure Adrian's OK. I mean I don't want him to lose himself in all this. I _need _him to get through it and I need him to also get over me. I know I may sound conceded thinking that he only truly does want me and that he'll never find anyone else but-"

"He does only want you. Are you still questioning that?"

"No I'm not. But…do you understand? Adrian means so much to me and if they do execute me for this than I need him to get past it and get over me. And I want you to help him. Actually more than that I _need _you to_ push _him to do it."

"Rose I can't-"

"Please?" I cried

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever. I tried explaining it to her and how I didn't want Adrian to spend the rest of his life missing me or going without ever knowing love again. Love is a rare thing to find…lucky for me I found it twice.

"What about Dimitri?" Lissa asked wearily

"What about him?"

"Well you want me to take care of Adrian for you. But what about Dimitri? He loves you too. Maybe I should help him too **if** something should happen."

"I think Dimitri will be just fine. He cares for me but he told me a long time ago that he can't love anyone any more."

"Oh come on. You don't really buy that do you?"

"Liss…if Dimitri comes to me and tells me that he still loves me or whatever then we'll talk about you helping him. But for now I only want you help with Adrian. Don't say anything to anybody. This is just incase something bad happens. OK?"

"I got it."

"Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna get going. Lots of people outside wanting to talk to you. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

After Lissa left everyone else came in one by one. Mia talked to me for a few minute. She wanted to make sure that I was doing good and decided she would bring me some pajamas. Instead of the sweats and tank top I always wore, I now got to wear stain silk pjs. There were about twenty guards total that came by to wish me luck and let me know that they were helping with the investigation all they could. When Christian entered he had a smug look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know just figured if you wanted to bust out I could melt the bars for you." we both smiled

I shook my head, "You of all people would say something like that."

"Oh you know the moment you saw me you thought the same thing." Christian laughed. It was the first time I ever truly heard him laugh

"Maybe a little. Thanks for coming to see me though."

"No problem."

"I do have a favor though." he didn't respond, "I want you to watch after Lissa and make sure she's Ok…if something happens to me."

"Nothings going to happen to you."

"You sound like Lissa. Seriously Christian…I don't know would happen to her if I go down for this. She could lose it and I don't just mean with the dark part of spirit. I need you to be there for her and do everything you can to not make her give up on life."

"You make it seem like she can't live without you."

"She might not be able to. Just promise alright?"

"You got it." and with that he was gone.

Last but definitely not least my Adrian walked in!

***five chapters in...how am i doing so far?**

**let me know. Please review? and what do you think**

**Rose will do if Dimitri tells her that he loves her? how**

**will it affect her relationship with Adrian?**


	6. Serious Conversation with Adrian

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he made his way down the hall. I could feel my heart pounding so hard that I thought it would burst out of my chest. His eyes bore into me. Before that moment we had never wanted each other so much. By the time he made it to the cell I was breathing heavily. Our gaze held and through the bars we held hands…it may seem trivial but it sent a wave of emotions through me and I could tell it did the same for him.

Several moments passed before either of us said anything. It was finally I who broke the 'spell' that held us. "I missed you so much. I can't believe they're letting me have visitors." I gushed

"It surprised us too. I don't know if I could have gone another day without seeing you. I don't know how much longer I can go without having you lie next to me though. I want…need you by my side. I love you Rose." Adrian looked surprised at what he said. It shocked me a little. We knew how we felt about one another but neither of us had actually told the other. So for him to blurt it out was…well shocking.

It didn't take me long to respond which in turn shocked him, "I love you, Adrian." I smiled, "I've wanted to say it for a while. I just thought that you'd run away or something."

"Rose I could never run away from you…you'd catch me in a heartbeat." he laughed half heartedly, "But in all seriousness I've loved you from the moment you looked at me. It didn't matter to me that you loved someone else or that you wore a black eye-from your mother." I rolled my eyes, "I just knew that in that moment I wanted to be with you. Something pulled me to you and it still pulls me toward you. I am yours heart and soul."

I literally became speechless, which was a first for me. I couldn't do anything other than pull him toward me so I could kiss him. No one had ever said anything so sweet or romantic to me-not even Dimitri. But I did think back to Mason. He was one of my best friends and had died when we went to Spokane. He liked me a lot or possibly he may have loved me. He had said some pretty sweet things to me and never forced me to do anything I wasn't ready for, but nothing he said could even compare to what Adrian just said.

As for Dimitri…well we connected on a different level than I did with Adrian or Mason. He and I shared a bond that went deeper than I could even explain. But what it comes down to is that Dimitri spoke sweet words to me and we both had given in to our urges for one another but it just didn't work for us. Not because he became strigoi. I could get past that. What got between us was…Dimitri. He pushed and pushed for me to leave him alone and even went so far as to tell me he couldn't love anyone ever again, not after what he had done. It's what truly ended the romantic part of our relationship. The bond's still there just not the lust we had for each other.

Adrian and I held that kiss for what felt like forever. He was the one who pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said unexpectedly

"Why are you sorry?" Adrian wondered

"I. Don't. Know. I guess I'm sorry for not responding…with words. It's just that that was the most beautiful and most romantic thing you could have said to me. I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"And I wasn't expecting you to kiss me like you did or to say that you're sorry. Rose that kiss was so intense and mind blowing that I had to pull away. You can't kiss me like that when I can't get to you. Once you're out of here we can kiss like that all the time. But I warn you that we may never get out of bed if you do." He smiled

"I don't have a problem with that. Do you?"

"None at all little Dhampire." there was a playful look in his eyes and I returned it with one of my own. Adrian was, I thought, one of the most perfect moroi men out there. There was no one who could compete with him. I just hoped that I got out of here soon so that I could be with him again. The whole jail cell was really becoming a nuisance. "So…you had a lot of people come visit you. I even seen Belikov in the line out there. How was your visit with him?" Now that Adrian mentioned it Dimitri actually hadn't come down this time.

"He didn't come down here." I answered wearily

"Really? Well I saw him out there so did Lissa and everyone else."

"I know. Liss told me he was out there. I talked to everyone. The guards, Mia, even Christian but no Dimitri. Not sure where he went or why. I honestly don't care. He's been coming down here since the day I was arrested."

"What? He has? How come I didn't know this?" I never seen Adrian get so irate about anything

"I don't know. Its alright. Calm down. Lissa didn't know about it either. It seems that only a few of his visits were authorized and all the rest were under the radar. I don't know why he did it. You'd have to ask him."

"I know why he did it. He did it cause he still loves you and wants you back."

"Adrian…"

"No! I'm serious. He's been all moody and stern and very protective of you since you got arrested. Apparently he thought that I was out of the picture, since I _couldn't _see you, he figured he could horn in on you…again. Well you better believe that I'm not going to allow-"

"Adrian! Please…just let it go. Please?" I begged

He took a deep breath, "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. Its just I don't want to lose you. "

"You're not going to. I'm not going anywhere." I gestured around, "especially since they have me locked up." I was terribly happy that I got him to smile. It never was hard for me to, but I didn't like that he got so angry. I think It may have been the dark side of spirit but something else told me that he truly did feel threatened by Dimitri. So I was going to make sure the next time Dimitri stopped by I would let him know how I truly felt about all his unwelcome visits.

**Alright this was is a little shorter than the other chapters...**

**i still would love to know what you think. How do you think**

**Dimitri will take Rose telling him off? and will Adrian let**

**him know how he feels as well? ...let me know...Please Review.**


	7. Serious Conversation with Dimitri

Several days had gone by without any visits…from Dimitri. I was glad that he finally got the hint to stay away. My mind was still reaming from the conversation I had with Adrian. It truly amazed me at how threatened of Dimitri he was. I suppose it was understandable since Dimitri and I had once been intimate together. But on the other hand Adrian should know in his heart that I'm not going anywhere and that Dimitri is the last thing on my mind.

As I lay in bed thinking of Adrian's dilemma I heard the sound of the jail door open. I thought it would be my Adrian but…my thoughts spoke too soon. It was Dimitri. I immediately say up wanting to get the conversation over with before he ran into Adrian and they got into it. I didn't want either one doing anything stupid. And I knew that if Adrian got in Dimitri's face he could get hurt or do something he may regret. And if Dimitri felt jealous or whatever over me than he would do something along the same lines. And neither scenario in my head was good.

"Why hello Roza." Dimitri used my old nickname like it still meant something

"Do not call me that. And why is it that you keep coming to see me? Not to mention all the other times you came here…**without **permission!" I felt myself getting heated from the discussion that had barely just started, but I needed him to realize that I wasn't coming back to him.

"You always liked your nickname. Why is it all of a sudden you don't. And why do you have so much concern for why I keep showing up or why I snuck in to see you?" he took a breath then continued, "Is it because of Adrian? Does he feel threatened?"

"This has nothing to do with him!" I knew he could tell I was lying but I had to push forward, "You need to stop coming here. I told you the first time that I didn't want to see you but you kept coming here…in secrecy! You told no one that you were seeing me. This whole time I thought you might be telling Lissa about me or something but you did it all for your own personal reasons. And I want to know what those reasons are." I realized by that point I was practically yelling.

Dimitri stayed silent and calm the entire time. He didn't interrupt or make a gesture that he wanted to say something. He didn't speak for a few minutes. I figured he was processing what I said. Finally he spoke calmly, "You're lying about Adrian but I'll let that go. Why do **you** want me to stay away though?"

His question kind of taken me aback. I didn't really see that coming. Honestly I didn't mind him stopping by. He was nice to talk to…good company. I thought long and hard about how I could explain it to him. "I feel like you have ulterior motives for coming here. And I think that I deserve to know what they are. And if you answer me truthfully then I'll give you an answer."

I could see the wheels turning in his head thinking about what I said. He didn't think I'd give in an ultimatum. He knew that I didn't mind him coming but he wanted me to say it. "Fine I'll tell you why I keep coming here."

"And why you kept sneaking in here to see me before." I added

"Yes." he paused, "I will tell you everything. Let me first start by saying that I knew you would need someone to talk to and that is why I began sneaking in here."

"OK so that's why you started but why did you continue to?" I pushed for him to continue

"I continued to come here so that I could see you. It is as you guessed. For my own personal reasons. I had no intention of ever telling anyone that I was coming here. The only people who knew were those guards." he gestured toward the door.

"And what exactly are those personal reasons?" I insisted

"Well one of my personal reasons is that I needed to make sure that you were alright. I know how if feels to be down here and its not fun."

"True. But you obviously don't know me. I'm stronger than you think."

"I know you're strong Roza. But it still gets depressing and when you had no one to talk to I felt I was the only one who was able to get here. But I did help get Adrian down here for you."

"You did. But I think you did that because you thought it'd get you on my good graces."

"Did it?" he wondered with a smile

"Maybe. Apparently it didn't matter cause you kept coming anyways."

"I did. Well I guess the overall reason why I kept sneaking in here was because…I lied." his answer confused me. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't understand what you mean. what did you lie about? Why you came here?"

"Yes…no. I lied before. When I told you that I couldn't love anyone anymore. That's what I lied about. You had to have known that I still cared about you. Even when I came back from strigoi. When you came to visit me…I didn't want to look at you because I knew that all those feelings would spring to the surface. And they did the moment I turned to yell at you. You saw how I lost my train of thought. You knew right?" I didn't answer. I just stared at him waiting for him to finish. "You must know that you are all I think of. Day and night…you run through my mind. I think about the cabin and how amazing it felt to hold you and to make love to you for the first time." his eyes bore into me, "I'm yours Roza. I'm yours heart and soul. And thanks to you…and Lissa I have a soul now."

What happened next truly defined my relationship with Dimitri. It was honestly a surprise to both of us. I couldn't stop the words that escaped my lips. By the time I finished it was too late. "Dimitri I don't feel that way. Not anymore. I'm sorry, but there is nothing like that with us. It was destroyed a while ago and _**you**_**know that.**"

"But is that truly what you feel? Or is this all because of Ivashkov?"

"Both. If you would have come to me sooner it might have changed things but I love Adrian…very much. And nothing you can say will change that." I informed

"I see. Well then…I'm sorry for all your time I've taken. I'll no longer come by." and he set off to leave

"Wait!" I yelled without realizing it

I seen his body freeze and couldn't form the words that I wanted to say. But he turned to me, "Yes?"

"I don't want you to **stop** coming by. I just want less visits. That's all. It would also be great if you could keep away from Adrian. I don't want this whole mess to make either of you do something stupid." he didn't even give that last part an answer. Dimitri turned and walked out. I had a really bad feeling about all of this. I really wish I could have gotten into Adrian's mind to see what was going on. But I knew I could go to Lissa. She was usually always with Adrian. So **if** he did 'run' into Dimitri than I would be able to see it.

I had been in Lissa's head for hours and nothing happened. I was so happy but I still had an eerie feeling that something was bound to happen. So I continued to watch. It happened about twenty minutes after I took a sigh of relief that nothing was going to happen. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mia and oddly enough Jill were all leaving a Café when Dimitri approached them. I think I stopped breathing while I listened and watched intently.

"Lissa. Mia. Christian. And Jill how are you? Good I hope. I would like a word with Adrian…alone, please." he announced

"Why?" Lissa questioned

"It really is of no concern to you Lissa. I merely just need a few words." he explained

Christian chimed in with, "Is it about Rose?" I was stunned to see him be so concerned for me. I knew we had grown as friends but it appeared that we now had a more protective brother-sister relationship.

Before anyone else could say anything Adrian spoke up, "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of them." He seemed so brave but I could see that he was terrified at the same time.


	8. Arguments Galore!

Adrian and Dimitri just stood there for what felt like eternity staring at one another. I wanted to shut my eyes so I didn't have to watch but I couldn't not look at them. Not just because I was seeing through Lissa but also because _I _didn't want to not see. It almost felt like a rival-east verses west-but neither one was a cowboy. Anyway after several minutes Dimitri spoke up, "So I hear you have a problem with me visiting Roza." Oh he used my nickname. He never did that. Especially in front of anyone.

"I do have a problem with you visiting _Rose_! I also have a problem with you sneaking in to see her." Adrian claimed

"Well sorry to tell ya but I am going to keep seeing Rose as long as she wants me too. And since I was just there…" that's when Adrian took a swing at Dimitri. We all knew he wouldn't get to make the hit but it was cute watching him try. This was also one of my fears-that one would do something stupid. And this _was_ stupid by far. Dimitri didn't try to block all he did was step aside. Adrian had thrown his whole body into that punch therefore he went flying into the others. Lissa, Mia and Jill squealed-like girls. As apposed to me sitting in my cell yelling at them but I was also cheering Adrian on-he's my boyfriend what can I say.

"Nice try. You should know that you don't have the power or speed to hit me." Dimitri said smugly

"It doesn't matter to me. I want you to stay away from her! She is mine now. You threw any chance you had with her away a long time ago. Get over it! Move on. You're starting to look pathetic." Adrian countered. He didn't need to _actually_ hit Dimitri those words hit him harder than any punch he could have received.

I didn't think that Dimitri looked pathetic but then again I was biased. It seems like Adrian it him head on because Dimitri walked away without another word said. Adrian as well didn't say anything else. He didn't want to seem like a sore-winner. Though as Dimitri walked away I could tell that he wasn't finished with what he wanted to accomplish. The others soon continued on their way but Adrian broke off from them. He was headed toward…me!

As soon as I pulled out of Lissa's head, he was already making his way into the hall toward my cell-damn he walked fast when he wanted to! The look on his face told me we were about to go through another 'serious' conversation. It really irritated me that people only wanted to have these conversations while I was locked up. "Hey Adrian." I spoke slowly

"I take it you seen what happened." it wasn't a question but I nodded anyway, "Why was he here again? I thought you told me you didn't want him here!"

"I can't stop him from showing up. Besides…what's the harm in him coming here? I already told you that you have nothing to be worried about."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you or don't you want him to keep coming here?"

"Honestly? It doesn't bother me either way. And when he was here I didn't say anything about you not wanting him here. Not matter what he says. Dimitri is just trying to get between us. I don't know why though. All he ever said was that he wanted me to be happy so it doesn't make sense that he keeps trying to ruin that." I paused, "I guess maybe there is some small part of him that he never showed before."

"Ya think? Rose I don't like that he comes here…all the time."

"He doesn't. This is the first time in weeks since he's been here." I informed

"Yeah but he still comes here more than I do."

"Well that's not my fault. You can come here as much or as little as you want. Same goes for Dimitri or any one else. It doesn't bother me. As long as I get to see you…I'm happy." I smiled

"Well maybe soon they'll let you out of here and then we can be together again."

"I'd love that. So I know you had other things planned today before the incident with Dimitri and now your little stop here. I don't want to keep you…you should go."

"No I can stay. It wasn't important."

"If it was something to do with Lissa than it is important. Does it have to do with spirit use or the vote?"

"The vote has been postponed until further notice. We don't really know why just something about wanting to get a King or Queen on the throne first."

"So it has to do with spirit. You should go. Anything that helps you two better understand your magic will make others feel at ease about it."

"When did you become so calm and understanding?"

"I've been trapped away for months…it'll do that to ya. Or at least that's what its done to me. Don't worry the moment I get out I'll be right back to the same old Rose."

"I miss her. But this new Rose is good too."

I smiled, "Maybe we can get another special visit…soon. I could talk to-"

"Who? Who could you talk to? Dimitri?" Anger flashed in Adrian's eyes

"You know what? Never mind. Just get out and go do your thing with Lissa. When you cool off you can come back!" I spat and turned my back on him. He didn't move and before he could say another word I yelled to the guards, "Get him out! Now!" and the guards were there in seconds to remove Adrian. I didn't think they would be so forceful but they knew that since I receive visiting rights I _never_ asked them to remove anyone. So they knew that if I asked it was serious.

Once they removed Adrian I felt kind of bad but I knew he'd get over it since he was the one who was out of line. But one of the guards came to check on me and I assured him I was all right I asked if he could get Dimitri for me. It didn't take all but five minutes for Dimitri to arrive. "I heard you wanted to see me." he spoke gently

"I did. I do. And I first want to ask what the hell you were thinking when you confronted Adrian earlier? Why would you do that? After I specifically told you to leave him alone."

"I only wanted to ruffle his feathers."

"Well you did. But what it looked like to me was that your feathers also got ruffled out there."

"So you seen all that did you? I had a feeling you would be watching."

"I was. Now I need to say this." I took a few moments to gather my thoughts and to steady my breathing. Dimitri was very patient and waited for me to continue. "You need to stop coming by so often. No I don't mind your visiting but you really need to dial it down…a lot! And no before you can ask its not all because of Adrian. I love him and if cutting you out of my life a little will help my relationship with him than so be it. I care about you and always will but this is too much for me. I can't handle two guys whom I care about fighting about or over me."

"Is that all?"

"No. I have a favor to ask…same as before. I would like another visit with Adrian. A special visit. You know like last time you got him in here. The door was open and he and I were literally together." I explained

"Trust me I know what happened. I was here remember."

"Were you watching?"

"I may have glanced but I was only looking at you Roza."

"Well will you do it or not? I'm sure I can find someone else you will do it for me."

We stood there in silence as he contemplated doing this for me. Normally he wouldn't have taken so long to answer but now that I knew he still cared very much about me, I could see the hurt in his eyes as he thought it out. And the hurt stayed there as he answered, "Yes of course I will."

"Thank you." and like that he was gone. Nothing else was said since I believe I got my point across. Adrian wouldn't enjoy the fact that Dimitri was the one who got us our special visit but he would soon forget once he was able to touch me and I him.

***All right everyone what did you think of the argument between**

**Adrian&Dimitri-Rose&Adrian-Dimitri&Rose? Let me know**

**what you think will happen next! thanks to all who send me Reviews!***


	9. A new arrival

Day by day I got the usual visitors…Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Dimitri and occasionally Jill. It always surprised me when she'd show up. I only knew her to be at court when she, Christian and Mia would practice their magic. More her and Mia since they can both wield water. At one point in time I had thought that water wouldn't be worth anything in a fight against strigoi but I changed my mind quickly after Mia had saved me in a fight with a couple of them.

So each time I would see Adrian I thought finally we're getting our special time...but it never happened. And each time I saw Dimitri I thought he was going to tell me when I _would _get my special time with Adrian…but he never did. It was driving me crazy since I asked him weeks ago to get me alone with Adrian again. If only I could get out of this jail cell and kick his ass for lying to me! I never once mentioned this to Adrian for he would have gotten pissed off-so I kept it to myself.

It was a Friday afternoon-in our world-when Dimitri came by. He was wearing his usual attire-jeans_, _black tank-top_, _and combat boots. But he didn't have his usual serious look on his face. He seemed…happy. Now that freaked me out a little bit. Dimitri always kept a stern and serious face. He almost always never allowed himself to show how he was feeling_. _Only a few times had he let go of his control but that was only around me. I had a feeling that he looked that way in front of everyone. As soon as he reached my cell immediately asked, "What's going on? Why do you look like _that_?"

"What do you mean?" he retorted

"I mean why do you have a huge grin plastered on your face and why are you walking with a pep in your step? You're starting to freak me out a little." that only made him smile more

"I am here on behalf of Abe."

"Abe?" that was the first time anyone has brought his name up to me. I always wondered what happened to him after the hearing but on one knew anything or else they did and he threatened to beat them up if they told me. I'm not sure. "What about Abe?" I pushed

"He has news for you."

"_And?" _I prompted

"He says that he is closer to figuring out what happened to you. Why someone would want you out of the picture_…forever. _He seems to think it was an inside job."

"Is he working with the Alchemist?"

"I'm not sure who or what he is working with. All I know is what he tells me."

"So what…you're his little _messenger?_"

"To put it in easy terms…yes I am."

"Better you than Adrian or anyone else I suppose."

"That's what he said when I asked him why me. It seems you are more like your father than you would like." he smirked

"Yeah I got that all the time from my mother. But that's not the only reason you look like you do. What else is there?"

"I am sorry to tell you but Adrian is no longer at court."

"What!"

"Yes I knew you would act like this."

"Is that why you are in such a good mood cause my boyfriend left for God knows what reason? That's pretty shitty of you! Plus you lied to me. You told me that you'd get him and I another special visit and you never did." I yelled

"Yes. I am sorry for doing that. But I could not allow you to use me in such ways. Nor could I allow for you to get in more trouble for sneaking someone in here. And not just any someone…_Adrian Ivashkov_! Plus I was not going to let myself get caught either."

"So you lied to me for my own good? That's a crock! Whatever…you can leave now." I turned my back and after a few moments I heard him walk away. In that moment of time I hated Dimitri. I never thought I could ever feel that way against him but I did. He did what he did for his own amusement and for himself. He hated seeing me with Adrian and once I got out of the jail I was going to make him understand how much I was over him!

It felt like eternity…but Adrian was back at court. He hadn't come to see me but at the moment I was 'with' Lissa. She was at the front building waiting to meet him. She had no idea why he left and I surely wanted to find out since he also hadn't told me. To both our surprise he had someone with him. And not just any someone…a girl someone!

"what the hell!" I spoke to myself

"Adrian…I heard you were back. But I didn't know you brought a guest. Rose is not going to like this." she told firmly

"Rose does not need to know anything." Adrian replied

"So you expect me to keep this from her. You expect Dimitri to keep this from her. He will be the first one there to rip apart your relationship. So for both her sake…and yours, because you know she will eventually get out, I would tell her immediately! Unless she already knows."

"How would she know?"

"Hello? The bond? Did you forget already?" Lissa said while making coo-coo sounds and faces.

"I didn't think she did that anymore." Adrian hesitantly wondered

"Oh…she still checks in. she just doesn't want anyone knowing about it. But Dimitri has confirmed it with me."

"Dimitri!" he scoffed

"Are all you girls falling over him now a days?"

"Adrian as I am sure Rose as already assured you, there is nothing going on between her and Dimitri. Not anymore. She is with you and loves you. Sure there will always be some sort of feeling for him but not the kind she wishes to act upon. Her eyes and heart belong to you." Lissa sounded so grown up as she spoke. I barely recognized the person talking, but I knew that if I wasn't in her head she would have said the same thing.

"You know that for sure?"

"Do you really not trust Rose enough to take _her _word for it? Do you really need to ask me as well. Adrian that's really sad. And you don't deserve Rose if that's how you're going to treat her." Liss almost turned to walk away but then remembered his friend. "Ah yes…who is your friend?"

"Well maybe if you would shut up for a minute I'd be able to tell you." she didn't reply; she shrugged her shoulders and nodded for him to continue. "Thank you. Vasalissa Dragomir this is Kaydence. She is your half sister!" at that moment both Lissa and I couldn't believe it. Especially since I had never said one word to Adrian about all that. I had only told Hans. I think I may have told Dimitri but no one else.

***Ok everyone this is a short chapter but ****i had to give you something. i don't know when i will ****have the next chapter in. i**

** am in the process of moving. ****but ****please review! give me some ideas. thank you! 3**


	10. Kaydence

Lissa didn't say anything she just started laughing-hysterically. Adrian and Kaydence looked at her like she was crazy. And for a moment I thought she was too. After a few minutes she calmed down since no one yelled "got ya" or "just kidding". Lissa's face went very serious. "What are you talking about Adrian?"

"I know this may be a shock but-"

"A shock? That's what you're calling this. No it's not true. How could I have a half sister? Or a half anything for that matter?" Her voice began to rise in outrage. She knew the answer but she wanted him to say what she couldn't.

"Liss I think maybe you should go talk to Rose."

"How would Rose know anything about this? Speaking of knowing…how do you know about this?"

"That's a long story. But I think we all need to go see Rose. She would want to know what's going on." Adrian reasoned

Liss finally gave in, "Fine. But I still have a lot of questions." Adrian only nodded. As if we all couldn't tell that she had a million thoughts going through her head.

It took them about ten minutes to make it to the back of court-where the jail was stationed. I had popped out of Lissa's head once they were on their way. I tried making myself presentable…for Adrian. We hadn't seen one another in weeks. I guessed that my hair was tangled and really needed a brush ran through it. I waited patiently for the three of them to make it down the hall. I didn't rush to the bars or stand right away. I knew Lissa would ask questions immediately so when they finally made it I remained quiet.

"Rose." she said calmly, I only smiled. "Rose this is Kaydence. Adrian says she is my half sister. Do you know anything about this?" She spoke to me like she always had. With Adrian before she spoke with authority and wanted answers. But Adrian avoided uncomfortable situations-well with Lissa he did.

"Yes I do."

That's when she lost her cool. "What! How could you keep this from me? I thought we were best friends?"

"Stop!" I spoke loud enough for her to realize I was serious. "Liss I am sorry that I didn't tell you about what I knew but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't lied to. Why would I tell you your father cheated on your mother and that you have a half sibling if you didn't? And yes we are best friends which again is why I kept it from you."

But you told Adrian."

"No. I didn't. I told Hans and Dimitri. That's it. I was given a note that told me not to tell many people. I only told two people. I don't know who told Adrian." I corrected

She turned to Adrian, "So…Adrian who told you? It obviously wasn't Rose."

"I never said it was."

"Well…" I insisted

"Dimitri told me. He knew that I would do anything to help Lissa but he also wanted me away from you."

"I knew he had something to do with it. He had just come in today telling me that you were gone. I wondered why you hadn't been in here in a while. He had such a smug look on his face." I told

"I would never leave you Rose. I love you." we both approached the bars and kissed with such passion I think it made Kaydence uncomfortable. Lissa was used to our passion for each other. I wanted to pull him through the bars but that wasn't possible. We soon released and we both back away from the bars…with huge smiles on our faces.

"OK…so I am happy you to kissed and made up but I still want more answers." Lissa grumbled

"Sorry. Alright well Ambrose gave me a note from Tatiana after my hearing. She is the one who knew you had a half sibling. She urged me to find this person so that you would be able to have your spot on the royal court. But since I was sent to jail I was not able to find…her. So that is why I told Hans and Dimitri. I knew Dimitri still had some kind of pull with the guardians and Hans would be able to do even more. But I suppose I never put it together that neither would be able to leave court. Which I guess is where Dimitri thought of Adrian."

"Yeah it pretty much went that way." Adrian chimed in

"So it's really true." it wasn't a question but both Adrian and me nodded

"So what happens now?" Kaydence finally spoke

"Well you both will have to go in front of the royal court and tell them who you are. They will have to go through the right channels to prove its true and then Lissa will have a place in the royal court." I explained

"But do I have to stay here?" she asked

Adrian answered her this time, "Yes you will. But only for a little while. It's part of the protocol."

"Is that going to be a problem?" I wondered

"As long as I don't have to stay forever…no it won't be a problem." Kaydence paused, "Wait…Rose. Rose Hathaway?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh wow! This is so incredible. You are such a legend in our world. I always wanted to meet you."

"Well now you have." Lissa said angrily. She didn't like that another moroi was fond over me other than Adrian. But that was a different kind of fondness.

"I always told my Aunt that I wanted you to be my guardian. Well if I ever became part of this world at least."

"That's so sweet. Thank you. But as you can see I can't guard any one. I actually was Lissa's guardian for a while."

"Really? Is she as great a guardian as they say Vasalissa?"

"Better actually. She guarded me for two years when we ran away from St. Vladimir's. She's a great guardian and an amazing best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten."

"Wow! You two have a long history. That's so great."

"It is. And its was so nice meeting you Kaydence but you two should get to know one another. Plus I would like some time alone with Adrian."

"You don't want any alone time with me?" Lissa cried

"Always Liss. But you need to get to know your sister. You'll like her. I already do. Trust me OK? Just talk to her like you would to me or Adrian."

"But I'm scared Rose. I wish you could come with me."

"I do to but I can't. hopefully they will let me out of here. Then I will always be by your side."

"Hey!" Adrian scoffed

"Oh my God! You two need to stop! I love you both…just in different ways. Now Lissa go!"

Kaydence called back, "Hey Rose-Adrian? You took make a really cure couple."

"Aww…thank you Kay." I replied

Lissa walked away with her head held high. There was no way she would let Kaydence see her weak. I knew Liss would be fine which is why I gave no more attention to her once she was outside. All my attention was on Adrian. "I missed you so much. And it hurt to hear that you were gone. Especially when I heard it from Dimitri."

"It hurt me more to have to leave without telling you where I was going. But time was of the essence. You understand that?"

"Yes I do. Ugh…I hate that Dimitri always tries to get between us. I had asked him to make up for his rude behavior a few weeks back by getting us another special visit and obviously he never did. I can't wait till I am out of here so that you can hold me. I want your arms around me." I expressed

"I want you to be in my arms too. I want to wrap myself around you. But we have to wait just a little while longer. I actually think they'll be making their decision within the next few weeks."

"I suppose I can wait till then." I smiled

"I will wait eternity for you Rose. There is no one else out there for me." Adrian assured

"Adrian I love you so much."

"I love you!" he leaned into the bars as did I and with as much as we could he and I kissed and touched each other. In that moment I knew how true his words were. He truly felt that there was no one else for him and I loved him more for that!


	11. Celebration

Months and months had gone by since I had last heard anything about my getting out. Turns out Adrian's sense of them letting me out in weeks was wrong. In a way I guess its fine cause that meant I wasn't getting into any trouble but it was bad on the other hand cause then that meant the court really thought I could murder the Queen. I don't know what to think about anything anymore. I want out so that I can be with my friends. Everyday they visit me and everyday that they do I miss them even more. All I know now about them is that Adrian is still very much in love with me. Lissa and Christian are good. And Lissa is finally getting along with her newly found sister Kaydence. In all the time I have been in jail I never once got a call or a visit or anything from my dear ole dad, Abe. He is so worthless.

But still in the wake of everything I wondered how Adrian could be so dedicated to me. I know it has to be so hard on him. I could only imagine how much he must love me in order to be so faithful. So as I sat thinking about all this I decided that the moment I got out Adrian would have my unconditional love. I knew just how much I wanted to be with him. But then I also had the agonizing thought that maybe by the time I got out he wouldn't want me any more. But each time he came to visit me he would assure that there could never be anyone else for him. And he always seemed to convince me. Adrian promised that he would never let me go. That filled me with so much hope. That's all that kept me sane while in jail.

By the end of October the court was finally getting around to setting Lissa's party for her joining the Royal court. I could feel how anxious she was. But she felt bad too since I was unable to go. But she knew deep down that I would fight her every minute about going. I hated parties. Having to mingle with everyone. Make small talk. It all seemed like a complete waste to me. But as she and her sister, Kaydence, got ready I yearned to be there with them. Soon after they were finished Adrian, Christian and….Dimitri all showed up. Dimitri! What was he doing there. It seemed strange that he would take one of the "children" to this party. But on the other hand we weren't students any more and he was no longer their Guardian. He wasn't even allowed to be Lissa's. There may have been some talk about it but in the end the decided otherwise. They were allowing Dimitri to stay within the community but not be anyone's Guardian. It truly saddened Lissa because if she couldn't have me, she wanted Dimitri. I understood that. But I knew in my heart that even if I am cleared of the charges that would never allow me to guard Lissa. They probably would feel that I was a threat to her. Though I would never hurt Lissa. I would protect her with my life. Which I have several times. I've protected more than her with my life. But that's not really the point. The point is I'm not with the ones I love.

"Hey boys….looking good." Kaydence smiled

"Thank you." they said in sync.

Christian walked to Lissa's side then whispered in her ear, "You are very beautiful tonight. I just want to lock you in this room."

"Chris!" Liss giggled

"What?" he threw his hands up, "I'm just saying."

"Are we going to this thing or not? Cause if not than I am going back to my room." Adrian said

"No. You're coming with us. For the past few months you've done nothing but sulk in your room. I know you miss Rose but its not doing either of you any good. I know for a fact that she wouldn't want you to withdraw yourself from life. Rose wants you to live it." Lissa spoke very leader-like.

"Its true. Never once did Rose ever sulk when I was in jail. She may have been pissed but never sulked." Dimitri interjected

"OK I don't really need your input on this!" Adrian snapped

"Adrian!" Lissa yelled "Dimitri is just trying to help you. He is trying to help you understand what Rose would want you to do."

"I don't need anyone to tell me what Rose would want. I know what she wants. She wants me like I want her and if it wasn't for these stupid ass rules that the court made I could visit her right now. I hate that they are keeping us all away from her again. It's idiotic!" he expressed

"It is. I agree completely. But maybe you should look at it in the way of them finally getting around to making their decision. It's probably not a bad thing. I am in the Royal Court now. I will have vote. And you know she has my vote. I will do what ever I have to to protect her. You know this." What hurts the most is that she truly tried helping Adrian through the whole situation but he just couldn't see that. And what he did next ruined everything he had going for him. And I know in his head he thought it ruined us.

Adrian turned around and punched Dimitri. It completely threw him off guard to where Dimitri actually fell. Then, and no one seen this coming- and I mean no one-Adrian BIT Dimitri. Unless the person who you bite gives you permission, you under no circumstances that anyone. It is forbidden in our community. At least it is for the nobody vampires. But since Adrian is an Ivashkov there are different rules for them. But at the time he had no idea.

"Oh my…Adrian what did you do?" Lissa gasped

"Uh…he isn't supposed to do that is he?" Kaydence questioned

"No he isn't. We have rules here and under no circumstances do you bite someone who hasn't given you permission to." Christian explained

It always amazed me when Christian and I had the same track minds. But neither of us would admit to it.

"OK we need to handle this before any one gets wind of it." But just as Liss spoke those words there were three guards to come get Adrian. And also a medic to make sure Dimitri was fine.

Turns out Dimitri can handle a simple bite from a vamp but no one knew what was happening to Adrian. They all thought he was going to suffer. But only hours later was he released. They punished him by denying him two days without blood. It truly wasn't the worst. Other vamps have been staked for less. It really depends on who you are and who you know. Since Adrian was the nephew of the Queen, they decided that he was still suffering with her death.

Lissa was waiting for him outside of the court room. He told her what his punishment was and she seemed upset. But if she had done something like that they would have probably given her less of a punishment. It's crazy the way our community works.

"I can't believe they only gave him a two day suspension on blood. Its completely unfair." Kaydence expressed

"It's just the way it works here. You'll have to get used to it. Don't worry though, you're one of the most elite vampires here. So in other words…" Christian explained

"You're safe." Lissa finished Christian's statement.

"But that's really not the point. The point is that everyone should be treated equal. I don't understand how certain names can get you places." Kaydence continued

"Listen…I know its all really hard to get. But this is the life we've lived in for our entire lives. Rose and I used to be on the lowest point of the totem pole but now I'm part of the Royal Court and-"

"And Rose is locked away in jail for something she didn't do. Yeah I see how your name got you to where you're at but what has your name done for her. If you can't use your good name for well…good than what good is it."

"OK that was way too much good in one sentence." Chris said

"Yea it really was. You have a really strong opinion on this. Why don't you run for Queen or something." Lissa offered

"What? Me? No. I don't think so. I'm only staying here as long as I have to." Kaydence stated

"Alright. Well until then you'll just have to get used to our ways." Chris said

"Hey! Can I get someone's attention down here! Hello!" I yelled and yelled for what seemed like forever until someone finally came down

"Can I help you?" Guardian Smith asked

"Yes you can. It took you long enough to come down here. Anyway…I was wondering if you can see if Adrian can come visit me today. It really isn't for me. It's for him. I think I can help him with his problem. Please." I begged

It took a few minutes for Smith to respond. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Smith walked away and I continued re-reading my book. I swear if I was allowed a pencil and paper I would have actually written a book. But they don't want me having anything sharp enough to hurt someone or even myself. Which seemed to surprise me. I figured they wouldn't care if I went and offed myself.

It took a few hours but Smith pulled through and soon Adrian was walking towards me.

"I didn't think they were allowing you to see anyone." he said

"They aren't. But I still have a little pull in jail. I really needed to see you."

"I needed to see you too."

"Adrian…just let me talk for a minute, OK?"

"OK."

"So…I saw everything that happened. And I know that because you're an Ivashkov they really aren't giving you a punishment. But that's not really the point. The point is that you bit someone. And not just any someone….Dimitri."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Please," he nodded and I continued, "No this has nothing to do with him. The fact is that there's bad blood between the two of you. Everyone knows this. And I don't want you ruining your life for anything. It's not worth it. You have worked so hard to get to where you're at. Its killing me to see this through Lissa's eyes but its good that I see it. Everyone is telling you the truth about me. I want you out there living your life. But you're also right. I want to be with you and hopefully soon we will be together. Until then you need to get out of your room and do what you used to. Maybe not flirt and sleep with every girl out there but go to parties, practice spirit….have fun."

"It seems like you're pushing me away. Like you don't want me to wait for you."

"Did you hear me say the part about NOT sleeping with anyone. I do want you to wait for me and I'm not pushing you away. But I most certainly don't want you putting your life on hold for me. It's not fair to you or me. I want you to be happy. And if this relationship is causing you to be unhappy then maybe we should take a break and when I get out if we still want to be together than we will be."

"No! I don't want that. I don't want anyone but you. There is no girl out there who understands me like you do. No girl could ever love me like you. You don't care about my money or my name. You love me for me."

"Yes I do very much so. I've never cared about your name or your money. Adrian…you are the best thing to come in my life since…"

"Since Dimitri." he finished

"Well if I'm being honest then yes. But you bring me a different kind of happiness than Dimitri brought me. His happiness had restrictions…your happiness doesn't. The happiness we share will last forever. At least I hope it does."

"Me too."

"OK. So promise me that until we get to be together you will live your life and stop putting everything on hold. I need you to be happy while I'm in here. Live your life for the both of us. And I will check in with Liss everyday. So tell her what you did and I will hear it all. I promise. I love you."

"I love you. I can't wait to hold you, kiss you, touch you."

"I know, me too. Now you better go."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either but you need to before they come down here. We will see each other soon. I can feel it."

"I am holding you to that."

"Ok." Adrian left and I laid back down.


	12. Lord Eric

As the days went by I continued thinking about how I told Adrian things would get better. But with each passing day it seemed like things were going to stay the same. I hoped and prayed that it would all turn out OK. I knew that Adrian was thinking the same thing because Lissa, to my request, continued to press him to talk about his feelings. It took several days and a lot of Lissa's annoying babbling for him to finally talk. Trust me it was quite amusing to watch.

By the end of the week I finally heard back from Hans. He had not visited me in quite sometime. But I just assumed it was because he was trying to help me, as were most of the other guards. As it turns out he was actually out on a mission. On the good side of that though was that the person he was guarding had some insight on what happened with the Tatiana. This person told him that he believed in his heart that I was not the one who did the killing. I was more than happy to hear that another vampire besides my friends was on my side.

Just as he was finishing a member from the court came to get me. I was more surprised than anyone that they were finally getting to me. Whether it was to punish me or let me free I was glad something was being done.

"Guardian Hans will you excuse us. I need to talk with the prisoner before we move to the court room. Thank you." I didn't remember who this certain person was

"Yes Lord Eric. Excuse me." Hans spoke

Turns out this Lord Eric is new to the Royal Court. I didn't know anyone new had come in besides Kaydence and she was only here so that Lissa could receive her spot in the r.c. And that was made official just a few weeks back. So now Lissa is known as Lady Dragomir instead of Princess. You would think Lady would have the lesser value but it truly doesn't.

As soon as Hans was down the hall Lord Eric began speaking to me. "Ms. Hathaway, I am Lord Eric. I am new to the Royal Court and I will be preparing you for what is going on today. I know you don't know me which is one of the biggest reasons they sent me to you. Everyone thought that Lady Dragomir would be down here to prepare you but this seemed like the better deal."

"Why would they send someone I don't know opposed to someone I've known for my entire life? That honestly makes no sense. I have trust issues and having someone unfamiliar tell me what's going on doesn't sit well with me."

"I see…so would you like me to have Lady-"

"Lissa…Her name is Lissa. She hates the titles that you people give her. She doesn't see it as respect. She would rather you call her what she wants. That's more respect that calling her something she doesn't like." I snapped at Lord Eric and honestly felt a little guilty about it. I mean I just met the man and already he sees a bad side in me. That really wasn't going to get me any where. "I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to…"

He held up his hand to dismiss my apology. "It is quite alright Rose. I understand where you're coming from."

"You…you called me Rose. No one ever does that. They always say 'Ms. Hathaway' in a very condescending tone might I add."

"Does it offend you by my calling you that?"

"No. Its nice to be seen as me instead of as…well a murderer. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I have been able to read up on your past and I must say it was quite intriguing. I've never read about anyone like you."

"Is that a bad thing? I figured it would be-"

"Refreshing. It was. I always read of people having to be the most polite and respectful and then they turn into these ugly people. They make threats and always follow up on them. But with your files you're…very opinionated and are most proud of it. You don't take anyone's crap and definitely don't back down. But in all of my reading you never had one incident where the other person didn't deserve it."

"Wow! That's really unusual to hear from some on the Royal Court. They all seem to think that because I am very upfront about who I am that it automatically makes me the villain."

"As I was saying, I believe that you didn't do this. But what I was most surprised to read about was your relationship with your trainer ex-Guardian Belikov. I didn't see that coming. I know that younger girls find some of the Guardians attractive but for the Guardian to edge it on is very out of the normal. It seems this thing between the two of you went on for quite sometime. The Royal Court didn't even suspect anything until he himself came to them. He was in an uproar about this whole situation and when they asked him why he cared so much he told them everything."

"Did anything happen to him after that? They didn't hurt him, did they?"

"No they didn't. They were actually quite moved by his story. But he did receive a mark in his record."

"Well that's good to hear. I mean all that is over between him and I. But I still don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"I understand that. But we have veered way off track. I came down here to discuss your trial. Well its more like the verdict. We will be bringing you in to the court room at 4:25pm on the dot. I know that it is a weird time but that's how we work. Or how they work since I am new to this. Once we bring you in you will have time to say what you need. Whether it will be remorse for what you did or to deny that you did anything. It is completely up to you. After that we will talk amongst ourselves and finally give you your sentence or your freedom. 3 of us have to disagree inorder for you to be found not guilty."

"Only 3. That seems strange. You would think he would have to be at least half. I don't understand your guys' reasoning for things."

"Sometimes neither do we. But before I go I would like to tell you something. And what I tell you you must keep to yourself. Please do not repeat this to anyone because if it got out than bad things could happen." Lord Eric had a tone in his voice. It almost made me nervous. I had no idea what he was going to say so I just nodded in anticipation for him to finish. And what he said next truly shocked the hell out of me. I definitely didn't see it coming. "I don't know what it is or why but I like you. And not just how you're upfront about who you are but everything that I've read. I know you Rose. And even though this is the first time we have ever met I feel like I can trust you with anything. I also can say that I know you didn't murder Tatiana. She was a good person and had a stiff belief on how she wanted things. Although you called her a bitch I still don't think you could have driven a stake through her heart."

"Actually I called her a sanctimonious bitch. If you really want to quote me." I smiled and so did he. There was something about him that I liked. I didn't know what it was but something in his eyes told me that I could trust what he was saying.

"Yes," he laughed, "I do remember reading that. I literally laughed out loud when I read that. And as much fun as I am having talking with you I must get going. It is almost time for you to go to court. I have to go prepare myself now and let everyone know how it went. I won't tell them about our previous conversation. I will just tell them you had many questions."

"Yes I did. And you answered them with perfect clarity." and just before he walked away I said, "I still have more questions though…just not about my situation."

"I know you do and when you get free I'll be sure to answer those questions for you."

"I'll hold you on that." After I spoke Eric nodded then walked away.


	13. The verdict

I knew it was time for me to go to court for my verdict cause I could hear the security doors open. For once in my life I was actually scared. Never in any of my days alone protecting Lissa against strigoi or even fighting along side Christian did I feel scared. But in that one moment I was more scared than ever. It was Guardian Hans who came to get me. I was glad that it was someone on my side of all of this. They probably would have had trouble finding a Guardian not on my side since they all seemed to believe in me.

He and I walked into court at 4:25 on the dot, just as Lord Eric had said. And to my surprise they were actually allowing people in. As we made our way to the front I seen Adrian, Christian, Mia and Dimitri. Strangely they were all sitting together. OK well the strange part was that Adrian and Dimitri were sitting together. I think they found comfort in one another at the time since they both felt the same for me. I also think that they were terrified for me as well. Cause as usual I walked in the court with my head held high like the brave person I always portrayed myself as. And I think that's what scared them more.

Hans seated me at a table and then proceeded to handcuff me to it. Then he sat beside me and with a subtle squeeze on my shoulder to let me know he was there for me and that things would be OK. But I could see the worry on his face. No one could ever hide their true feelings from me. I was flattered that so many people cared for me. Then seconds later the royal court walked in. I didn't care who all walked in until the last two, Lissa and Lord Eric. The only two on the court that weren't against me. It almost seemed like eternity before Lissa began speaking. She had finally become Queen shortly after being put on the royal court. It amazed me at how fast it happened but no one else seemed to want the responsibilities or the everyday danger that came with the title. It astounded me at how her voice rang throughout the room when she spoke. Even more so than how everyone's attention was immediately drawn to her. But that very well could be the compulsion. Some times she accidentally used it but at that moment she meant to.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today for the verdict of Ms. Hathaway. She will be allowed to say what she needs on the charges that have been dealt. Then we will each take our time to decide what we think. And lastly as a whole we will come to the reasonable yet deserved punishment or freedom of her. Now lets get started." Lissa paused for a few moments to gather her feelings. She was proud to be Queen but at the same time terrified because she didn't want to betray me. But I told her, in my thoughts, to do what was right. "Ms. Hathaway…"

I rose to my feet and cleared my throat, "Good afternoon everyone. I'm here today under false accusations of a crime I didn't commit. I'm deeply sorry that ex Queen Tatiana was murdered. Everyone here knows that she and I didn't always see eye to eye but I liked her. She was a good person and a very good Queen. I may be very well capable at doing a crime such a this…but I don't have the heart to. I wasn't born into this world to kill just anyone or anything. I was specifically born to kill the Strigoi. You all know its what I do best."

"So are you saying that you did it?" asked Lord Ivashkov

"No. I am merely saying that I would not under any circumstances kill our kind. So to end my closing argument I, Rose Hathaway am a good person, a great friend…and girlfriend and most definitely an excellent protector. Thank you." with that I sat down and let the court scribble their thoughts down about me and what I had just said. What scared me a little more was that they were down within a few minutes. But they still had to leave so that they could discuss me as a group.

I obviously don't know what was said. Trust me I tried my hardest to get inside of Lissa's thoughts but she wasn't letting me. She some how figured out how to block me. After about fifteen minutes they were all back.

I could hear Adrian breathing heavily behind me. He was scared of the verdict. And in his head he knew that his father was voting against me. I knew it as well. "We have reached our decision on Ms. Hathaway. Will you please rise?" I rose as she asked.

"I will call out each name and they will respond with either a guilty or not guilty. Lord Ivashkov?"

"Guilty." he replied

"Lord Eric?" she continued

"Not guilty." he replied

"Lady Dragomir?"

"Not guilty." Kaydence spoke. She became a member of court about two weeks after Lissa was named Queen. She was more surprised than anyone else. She never seen herself staying in our life style but was she accepted the title she was more than happy to help anyone possible, using her good name.

"Lord Caldwell?"

"Not guilty."

"Lady Grisham?" Lissa still held a calm tone.

"Not guilty, your majesty." she spoke gently.

I was most surprised at their verdicts cause I didn't remember any of the court so far. I think they brought new people in while I was locked up. So they all must have read over the report and my file. That's the only thing I could think about why I didn't remember any of them.

Lissa continued with Lord Cody, Lady Austin, Lord Vanchoyk, Lady Lockwood, Lady Underwood. The five of them all gave a not guilty verdict. I was most pleased. But there were still two people left and again, I didn't know either one.

"Lord Hudgins your verdict please."

"Guilty!" Lord Hudgins reminded me a lot of Adrian's father. I think in some way they're related.

"And lastly Lady Jergins?"

Lady Jergins didn't speak right away. She stood up, which was completely out of ordinary and held her head high. She made sure her voice reached the back of the room when she let out a…"Not guilty!" as she sat back down she gave a smug look to both Lord Ivashkov and Hudgins. Neither of the men looked pleased to see that I was being set free. And No one was more happy to hear that than me. I know I had the hugest grin on my face.

"As you all have heard there were only two to find Ms. Hathaway guilty which means that you are free to go. Case dismissed." And with those last words everyone in the royal court exited. Even Lissa because she was going to have to deal with the men who said guilty.

Hans unhand cuffed me and I ran straight into Adrian's arms. I never felt more freedom than when he held me. Then everyone else joined in. Amazingly even Christian.


	14. Release and Proposal

After the hearing Rose and all her friends and family gathered in the Queens Chamber to throw her a Welcome Home/Congratulations on your Release party. But before Rose arrived she went to her room to shower and put on fresh clothes. Adrian was sitting on her bed when she came out of the bathroom. He again enveloped himself around her as he did when she was released after the hearing. The two of them didn't want to let go.

They lay on her bed cuddling, telling each other how much they were missed by the other. They kissed with such passion, desire and most of all love than wither has ever felt. Just as they were about to share in the much needed nakedness someone knocked at the door. Since Rose hadn't dressed yet Adrian answered it. And standing before him was none other than Dimitri. Though the two of them had put aside their difference while Rose was away now that she was out each man thought she was fair game.

Rose quickly dressed and composed herself as she went to the door. Slightly touching Adrian on his back signaling for him to step aside, "Dimitri…can I ask what you are doing here?"

"I came to talk to you before your party, alone." Dimitri said eye balling Adrian

"What about?" Rose wondered

"It's a personal matter that I wish not to speak about with him here."

"That's OK. I am going to get you something I've had for a while. I'll be right back." Adrian said as he kissed rose then left

Sighing as he left she begrudgingly let Dimitri in. "Well now that you chased away Adrian what is it you want to talk about?"

Not holding any feelings back he blurted, "I still love you and I want you back. I miss you and I never should have let you go."

Taking in everything Dimitri had said she replied, "So what I got out of that was you love me, you miss me and you want me back because you never should have let me go. Is that right?"

"Yes!" Dimitri exhaled

"Well what about what I want? In all of that you didn't ask me once what I wanted Dimitri."

"I love when you say my name."

"Don't interrupt me!" Rose snapped, "I used to love you with all my heart but things change. I fell in love with Adrian and out of love with you. There's been so much time between you and I that we can't get back. And honestly I don't want back. I don't really ever think I truly loved you. I think that I was just trying to fill a void in my life when I met you."

"Don't say that Rosa. You and I are meant for each other." Dimitri pleaded

"No I was a young girl who had a crush on her trainer. I thought what we had then was love. I just think that because of all the time we had spent alone together it just seemed that way. Dimitri there is someone out there for you, but its not me." Rose gracefully stood and kindly asked him to leave as she opened the door.

Before Dimitri left he said, "I won't give up on us Rosa."

"We're over Dimitri. We've been over for quite sometime. I hope one day soon you can accept that and move on. Goodbye." Rose closed the door in his face not to be mean or hurtful but to give him a push in the right direction of getting over her.

Seconds later Adrian walked in, "I hope you never say to me what you just said to him."

With half smile, half frown and a shoulder shrug, "He needed to hear it. I haven't felt anything for him since…well the day I met you. And then the night he yelled at me while he was in jail, that just pushed me more away from him. And like I told him I feel like I convinced myself of having feelings for him to fill a void in my life. I mean I never knew my father and my mother was never around. So I wanted someone to care for me."

"What made you realize that?" Adrian wondered

"Well from day one he and I met there seemed to be this connection, but I think it was just that he and I shared similar interests in training."

"You and I connected when we first met too." Adrian smiled

"Yes but on a different level. Dimitri pushed me away saying we couldn't be together because he was my teacher or our age difference and what people would say."

"I never pushed you away. But you did keep me at arms length." Adrian pointed out

"True but my reason at the time was Dimitri. The feelings that I had created didn't let me get close with anyone. After he had became strigoi I got to know my mom a little better as well as my dad. And even after I started dating you I was still able to keep a descent relationship with my mom."

"Rose you had sex with him! He was also the only one who could calm you down when the dark side of Lissa's magic took hold."

"That also may be true but I don't need him for that. That was another reason why I had it in my mind that he was right for me. Adrian you and I have had a tug of war relationship since day one. There was something about you that pulled me in, but I knew that whatever it was I wanted to get to know you. And with each dream you entered and all the days we hung out I knew in my heart that you were…are the man I want to be with. Dimitri likes me because I am so much like him. But you and I," she pulled him closer, "are completely different and yet through all my flaws you still love me and would go through hell to find or protect me."

"Damn straight! And I did actually, go through hell to find you." with a smile, "Plus you still love me despite all my flaws and there's a lot."

They both laugh, "But you do understand why I want to be with you?" Rose asked

"Just as much as you understand why I want you to be with me. You saved me Rose from so much. And I don't know what I would do without you." Adrian confessed

"Good thing you'll never have to find out. I love you Adrian."

"And I love you Rose." They kissed and with much dismay their lips broke

"We better get to the party." Rose announced

"Let's go my little dhampire." Smiling as he opened the door

As Rose and Adrian entered Lissa's chamber everyone yelled, "Welcome back Rose!" They cheered and clapped. Lissa was the first, in a very long line, to give Rose a hug. Hundreds of people were there so only immediate friends and family gave her hugs. Surprisingly Dimitri still showed up and gave her a hug. Adrian was fine with it since he knew where Rose's head and heart were at.

"My baby girl I knew you'd get through this. I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you." Rose's mom cried

"It's OK mom. I know you had to work."

"Oh you are so strong."

"I get it from you. I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby"

"Is dad here?" her mother only gave her a look, "Oh so he's around here somewhere flirting with anything that walks?" They laughed at Abe's expense. "OK well I am going to get some food. I'm starving."

"OK baby."

As Rose picked out her favorite foods from the buffet (pizza, Chinese, biscuits and gravy) she looked out at the people who cared for her. And even though she knew everyone she still felt out of place. Lissa, as usual, made her way through the crowd with elegance and kind words to everyone before sitting down with Rose.

"Don't feel comfortable do you." Lissa didn't question

"Nope, but you already knew that. This food is amazing though."

"Only the best for you." Smiled Lissa

It didn't take long for Rose to finish her food. By then Adrian, Christian, and Mia were all with her. The five of them sat and talked about the old days. How Mia used to hate Rose and Lissa. How Christian fought with Rose in the attack against St. Vladimir's. They talked for about an hour or so when Adrian asked, "Are you ready for another surprise?"

"Uh…do I have to be?" Rose groaned

"Yes!" Said Christian, Lissa and Mia

"Well then I guess I am."

Adrian stood as Lissa tapped her glass. The room became silent as Adrian spoke with such clarity, "I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight to celebrate the release of Rose." The crowd cheered, "but I have something I would like to give her in front of all of you. Most all of you know that I love Rose with all my heart. And a lot of you thought you would never hear me say that about anyone.

"Awwww…." the crowd spoke

"And before I give her my present I have to ask her something." Adrian knelt down to one knee. Lissa and Mia stared with joy and excitement.

"Adrian what are you doing?" Rise questioned but she already knew by the looks of it what he was about to do

"Rose I love you. You've made me a better person since the day we met. We've grown closer than I could ever have imagined. And when they say the heart grows fonder each day…each second you're away from the one you love, it's true. Everyday you were gone I missed you that much more. You, Rose are the one person I could never get over. No matter how much you or anyone else told me to. I hope that you feel the same way. Rose Hathaway will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?


	15. Planning

The entire room fell pin-drop silent in order to hear Rose's answer. Lissa, Rose's mom, and Mia sat anxiously but also patiently awaiting her answer. Christian was the one who couldn't wait. Snapping Rose from her coma state, "Well are you going to answer him?"

Rose looked at Christian, then everyone else before her eyes fell back on Adrian. "Can you ask me again?" she whispered

Whispering back, "Will you marry me?"

With the biggest smile she ever had Rose replied, "Yes Adrian I will marry you.

As everyone clapped and cheered Adrian grabbed Rose in the biggest embrace he could ever imagine. He kissed her till his mom eventually came up to give her congratulatory hug. That is when Lissa, Christian, Mia, and her parents gave her hugs as well. In that moment Rose couldn't have been happier.

Once everyone got in their hugs and congratulations the party ended. The only ones left were Rose, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Jill. Jill came in a bit late to the party but she had a prior engagement with her mother. She became a member of the group when she let Rose know how much of an admirer she was of hers and Christians for when they fought in the attack at St. Vladimir's. That's when she started training with Christian to use her magic. They had shared a special bond over the fact that they each specialize in fire.

"I can't believe you two are getting married. I'm so happy." Jill expressed through tears

"Aww thank you Jill. That means a lot." Rose replied

"No thank you Rose. I never would have met any of you if I didn't have the guts to come talk to you that day. And if you would have just ignored me like any senior would have I wouldn't be sitting here with any of you guys and for that I am really grateful." Jill cried harder

Rose had no words, along with everyone else, so she just walked to Jill and gave her a hug.

"Well we already knew." Lissa confessed

"Are you serious?" Rose curiously asked

"Uh yea. Adrian came to us months ago when we all first thought you were getting out and asked if we thought it was a good idea. I of course thought it was a great idea, but I let him know about your mom. No necessarily to ask for her permission but to just make sure she be here on the day of the proposal." Lissa informed

"Good thinking. She would have flipped out if she wasn't here for this. I know she and I haven't always been on the best of terms but to miss out on her only daughter's engagement…yea she totally would have been angry. So what did she say when you told her?"

"I did better than just tell her, I asked her for your permission. And I swear I think she may have cried a little. But I also went even further and asked Abe for his blessing."

"Wow! You have major guts." Christian complemented

"No he would have had a death wish if he wouldn't have asked Abe." Rose corrected

"Exactly, and that's also the main reason why he showed up today. He apparently already was informed of your release but once he knew that I was going to ask you at this party he hopped on a flight and got here immediately. He wasn't about to miss his only daughter's engagement, same as your mom." Adrian confessed

"That's the reason he came here!" Rose exclaimed

"One of the reasons Rose. The most important reason. He loves you. He knew the whole time that you were being set up by someone and he wasn't about to turn his back on his investigating when he knew you were getting out. He is trying to track down the real person who killed Aunt Tatiana. So don't be angry with him." Adrian calmed Rose down an enormous amount

"I'm not mad. It just hurts a little to know that he wouldn't have been here if you hadn't proposed." Adrian hugged Rose tightly that told her it was all OK and that no matter what he would be there for the rest of their lives.

"Alright I really hate to be the party pooper but I need to get some rest. I have a busy day tomorrow." Lissa announced

"I hadn't realized how late its gotten." Standing to give Lissa a hug, "I'll be by later today. Love you girly."

"Love you to soon to be Mrs. Ivashkov." Lissa smiled and then she and Christian left

Adrian and Rose went back to his room where they thought they would have more privacy. Unfortunately they were wrong. Finally being able to enjoy each other alone and celebrate in their own way there was a knock at the door.

"Just ignore it." Rose gasped between kisses, but the longer he ignored it the more knocks came

Breaking away from her lips, Adrian said, "I've got to answer."

Rose only frowned at his response.

"Who is it?" Adrian requested

Rose frowned even more with the response from the voice outside the door. "Rose I know you're in there. It's Dimitri, I need to talk to you."

Flipping the covers off herself, she angrily went to the door. Swinging it open she exclaimed, "What do you want this time?"

"I'm sorry to upset you." Dimitri said calmly

"Really? Because this is the second time you've interrupted…no disturbed us today! Now I can semi tolerate you coming to my room but when you come HERE….that is unacceptable. You have no reason to come here. Now before I lose my temper even more I am asking you to leave and talk to me at a more appropriate time and place. Goodnight." Rose gently closed the door in his face for the second time that day. "Now hopefully he won't disturb us again."

"It's fine if you wanted to talk to him." Adrian informed

"He can talk to me tomorrow. I mean I just got engaged to the man I love tonight. In case you didn't know." Rose smiled

Wrapping her in his arms, "I nearly forgot that. He is only lucky guy."

"Tell me about it." Rose leaned in to kiss him. They then continued on with their evening. Piece by piece their clothing came off. Before they knew it both were naked. They started out rubbing each others naked bodies until Rose climbed on top of Adrian. She took control of the night but since it had been a while it lasted only about fifteen minutes, which was way shorter than normal for them. But no matter how long it lasted they always enjoyed the pleasure each gave.

Rolling off of him in exhale, "Wow! That was amazing."

"Definitely amazing!" Adrian agreed as he and Rose laid there enjoying each others company. Laying there for a few minutes before Adrian asked, "So do you have any idea as to when you'd want to get married?"

"As soon as we can put together a wedding." she replied

"Really? Let me make a phone call." Adrian grinned as he reached for his phone

"Hold on." Rose said touching his arm, "I want to be part of it. I want Lissa, Mia, and Jill to be the bridesmaids. I want yellow and blue to be the theme colors. And I want to be married outside with trees all around. And I would like white tulips and yellow roses for the bouquets." Rose said expressing her deepest thoughts

"You've really thought a lot about this."

Coming out of her daze, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't say that for you to apologize. I'm just astonished that you even gave it a thought about marrying me. And just so you know there's the perfect place, like you want, right here at court."

"That would be perfect. Do you think we could get married there?" Rose wondered excitingly

"Of course we can. I will make a call…tomorrow. I'm sure I can have everything you want done within the next few days."

"That would be great but I still have to find and buy a wedding gown along with bridesmaids dresses. Plus you still need to choose your groomsmen and also get tuxes, with yellow vests." Rose smiled to the last part

"I can work with that. The jet will be fueled and ready for us all to go tomorrow."

"Us all?" Rose questioned

"Yea. Me, you, Lissa…"

"Lissa can't leave. She has things to do. Plus being the new queen the strigoi are really going to try and attack. And I'm not really in the mood to be protecting Lissa while shopping for my gown. Not that I wouldn't protect her. So instead of leaving why don't we bring the gowns, dresses, and tuxes to us."

"That I can make happen. I would do anything for you." Adrian agreed to anything to make Rose happy. They kissed each other then fell right asleep in each others arms.

By the time Rose awoke Adrian was already gone. Knowing what he was up to she got dressed then headed to Lissa. Rose waited patiently for Lissa to return from her meeting. But when she arrived Adrian, Jill and Mia were with her.

"What's going on?" Rose wondered

"Adrian and I are bringing you the most fabulous wedding gowns in the country." Lissa answered as they entered the room with hundreds of gowns from Vera Wang to Oscar De La Renta. Then came in bridesmaids dresses, shoes, and jewelry.

"Well I am going to leave you ladies to it. I, myself, have to go gather my groomsmen so we can get tuxes."

"Who did you pick?" Rose asked

"Christian, Hans and Jill's boyfriend Joey."

"You have a boyfriend?" Rose turned to Jill and before she answered Adrian kissed her goodbye.

As the girls tried on dresses Rose questioned Jill about Joey and why she's never mentioned him or brought him around.

"For starters he is a normal person. Joey has no special ability or any dhampire skills. I met him back home and I have brought him here, you were just away. Sorry. But Joey really wants to meet you, so I know he is psyched about being in your wedding." Jill informed

"Jill I am happy for you. No matter who he is. As long as you're happy and he treats you good and accepts you for you nothing else matters."

"Thank you Rose. I really appreciate that."

"Oh my gosh! Guys…I mean girls I think I found it. The dress!" All three came out to see the Vera Wang Cinderella silk gown Rose had on. Their mouths nearly hit the floor.

"Rose…this is the dress for you." Lissa gasped

"It's gorgeous and fits you perfect." Mia agreed

"Adrian is going to faint when he sees you in this. What are those shoes?" Jill wondered

"These are Louie Vuitton diamond laced, one inch heels." Rose wiggled her foot

Lissa only had one word to describe Rose, "Perfect!"

"Thank you. Not let me just say that you girls look great. And amazingly you all have on the same design. And its perfect the Jill and Mia have on yellow and you, Lissa, have on blue since you're the maid of honor. Do you know who you're wearing?" Rose added

"Uh…not sure." They all admitted

Rose informed them, "You are all wearing Dolce and Gabanna sun dress. Lissa, you have Gucci flats, Jill, you have Prada wedges, and Mia, you have Jimmy Choo two inch heels. And if you girls are satisfied, so am I."

"You don't want us all to wear the same shoes?" Mia questioned

"I'm leaving that up to you three." Rose admitted

"OK. Now you go see what Adrian is doing and let him know that we're done here." Lissa demanded

"Aye-Aye captain. I'd salute you but I don't know how." Rose smiled

Rose spoke to Adrian and checked out the place where the ceremony would take place. It was all perfect and they planned to marry the next day.


	16. The Nightmare No One Expected

Two days later at around 9 in the morning for Rose and the others they were all getting ready for the big event. Everyone that Rose and Adrian knew was going to be there.

"I'm so nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Lissa asked

"It's just an exciting and big day and I want everything to work out."

"But you're not even the one getting married, Jill." Lissa informed

"I know but I have more nerves about how well I am going to do walking down the aisle with everyone's eyes on me."

"Well they're really not going to be looking at you. It's more like they're going to be searching behind you for Rose. So if it starts to get to you just think about it that way." Lissa calmed Jill

"So like I'm just too pretty for them to look at." Jill said making her self seem like she had a big ego

"Whatever works for you." Mia chimed in just to end the conversation

The girls were nearly finished getting dressed at around 10:30. Rose still had to finish her hair and then slip on her gown then she would be ready to walk down the aisle. The wedding was going to start at 11 so she insisted that the other girls give her a little alone time before and had them go check to see how the guys were coming along.

They didn't deny themselves of seeing their boyfriends and Mia just tagged along because Rose had asked. When they reached the guys room Lissa knocked and awaited a response. "Come in." Joey yelled

Lissa went straight for Christian and Jill went to Joey. Mia stood awkwardly in the back with no one to hug on. She felt very much left out, but what she didn't know was that Lissa and Rose had invited a guy there for her, though she wouldn't find out till after the wedding so she wasn't nervous. Not letting the aloneness get to her she asked, "Adrian are you guys about done? Rose is nearly finished and is eager to marry you."

"I'm surprised Rose is actually going to be ready on time." They all grinned, "Tell Rose that we are ready whenever she is."

"OK. Well I will go and do that since you guys are all," she hand gestured at Lissa and Jill, "lovey dovey right now. Just come back when you're done." They only smiled then returned their attention to the boyfriends

As Mia made her way back to Rose's bridal room she noticed something odd. But she blocked it immediately out as she finished pushing the door the rest of the way open. "Rose, are you in here?" There was no response, "Rose if this is one of your jokes it's not funny and I'm not laughing." Sill no answer she started freaking out. Mia had bad thoughts running through her mind and the main one landed on who was strong enough to get one up on Rose. All she could do was yell, "HELP!" Immediately there was Lissa, Adrian, four royal guards, Christian and Jill. Joey showed up a few minutes later.

"Mia what's wrong?" Lissa asked

But before she could answer Adrian questioned, "Mia, where is Rose?"

"I. I don't know. I came in and she wasn't here. I think. Maybe someone took her." She hesitated "The room looked like this when I got here. Everyone was gone. I just. I just don't know what happened and when I seen the door…" Mia drifted off

"What about the door?" Royal Guard one asked as he signaled for the others to go inspect the situation

The second Royal Guard informed, "I've got blood over here."

All Rose's friends turned toward the door with fear in their eyes. Lissa sensed Adrian getting anxious to do something so before it reached the surface she spoke, "Go search the grounds. Get everyone you can to help. Tell them to stop what they are doing and help. Check every where."

"Be sure to check Belikov's." Adrian insisted

"Do you really think he would do this to Rose?" Jill wondered

"Maybe. He's been very possessive lately and sort of stalker like. He has been hounding Rose to talk to him since she got out. He came to her room the night she got out and then he came here after we left the party. Then there have been a few other nights but Rose didn't want anyone to worry so she asked me not to say anything. But if he did this to her I swear I'm going to…"

"Adrian!" Lissa said loudly, "OK be sure to check Dimitri's room and anywhere else he like to hang out." Lissa demanded

The guards nodded then headed off. The five of them were locked in Lissa's secure Queen Bedroom, so no harm would come to any of them. No one had said anything till Mia spoke up, "Even if he did take her. Rose is the strongest person we all know. Besides I don't think he would actually hurt her. And if he tried you know she will kick his ass."

"Mia!" Jill exclaimed

"What? I'm just saying." Mia said surrendering

"You better hope that I don't get free or else…"

"Or else what Rose? I know your every move remember I trained you."

"But you also know I can kick your ass if I have to. And you bet once I get free I will. Especially since you kidnapped me…on my wedding day! Do you know how wrong that is? Not to mention the fact that you practically sliced my hand open with your knife."

"I didn't mean that. If you had just come willingly than none of that would have happened." Dimitri confessed

"No matter what you do or say I will get back to Adrian." Rose admitted

"You don't really want to marry Ivashkov. You just think you do. You know you want to marry me." Dimitri tried to sway Rose

"Wow you are seriously delusional!" Rose laughed, "What makes you think I would ever want to marry you? I was going to try and be your friend but now…you can forget about that."

"Oh Rosa why would I want you as my friend when I'm about to make you my wife." Dimitri said in a deep and low tone

"All I can right now about that is you're freaking crazy and you can go to hell!" Rose never thought in a million years she would ever talk to him like that but he ripped her away from everyone she cared about for his own personal wants. If he truly loved her, she though, he would have put her happiness about his own. Then Rose had a thought about reaching out to Lissa. And in some magical way she received the message, though Rose wasn't sure about it.

"Guys…I know what happened to Rose. And I'm pretty sure I know where she's at." Lissa informed them

"What? How?" Those were the only words Adrian could form

"I'm not to sure but all I do know is Dimitri did take here and she's not here at court."

"Well then where is she?" Christian wondered

"Hang on." Lissa closed her eyes and concentrated real hard on Rose. Before she knew it Rose was talking to her but through thoughts.

"Lissa he took me to St. Vladimir's. School is out for a vacation or trip or something and he has me in the cabin out by the north gates. Don't let Adrian know please, he will only get hurt and I don't want that. Tell Christian to go with the guards. If he burns off the ropes than I can take Dimitri down and then the others can contain him. I've had some time to think about this so please don't argue. I'm not sure if you can hear me but I hope you can. Love you all." Then Rose immediately put her attention back on Dimitri

"Oh my gosh." Lissa muttered

"Babe are you alright?" Christian asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I need you to come with me." Quickly exiting before Adrian could interrupt

"Where are you going?" Adrian requested as Lissa shut the door

Lissa explained the plan to a couple guards and the immediately put it into action. Lissa returned shortly after. That is when she explained to Adrian, "I did what Rose asked me to do. She doesn't want you getting hurt so she pleaded for me not to involve you. She loves you too much to see you or any of us get hurt but she knows that Christian can help."

Jill, Mia and of course Joey understood where Rose was coming from and was completely on board for waiting till she returned with the others. Adrian of course didn't like it but he knew Rose was right, as well. And as long as he stayed out of the way she would be OK.

Arriving at St. Vladimir's a little past 2am, the five guards and Christian headed to the location of the cabin. Dimitri being too occupied with other things didn't hear Christian sneak close enough to burn the ropes. And since he had a fire going he didn't smell the burning either. Rose had never felt such relief of a burn before. Feeling the burning of the ropes just meant that Lissa received her message. Once he finished Christian slowly back away letting Rose and the guards take over.

"Rose we will be very happy together. Just you wait and see." Dimitri said caressing her face. And without hesitation Rose kicked him back into the wall. Staggering slightly, "I must admit I did not see that coming."

She didn't engage in his conversation since she knew he was only trying to distract her. Waiting for him to attack she stood strong and ready for anything, but thanks to the guards, Dimitri was unaware of, she didn't have to do anything else. They shot Dimitri with a few volt guns strong enough to shock him, which gave them enough time to put metal brackets around his ankles and wrists. Dimitri was extremely angry that Rose wouldn't be his wife. Rose on the other hand was incredibly happy that she was free she ran to Christian, giving him the biggest hug ever. "Thank you for burning me." Rose smiled

Laughing at her approval, "Anytime. Now how about we get you married."

"I would very much like that."

When they arrived back at court it was nearly sunrise, so the wedding was postponed till the next day. Not feeling up for much company she hugged everyone and told them how much she cared for them. It was emotional for all of them but getting the feeling that Adrian needed some much alone time with her they departed.

Adrian and Rose enjoyed just the company of each other. They didn't need to make love or feel the others body, all they needed was to lay there in each others arms. They lay there staring at each other with love and passion that many wish for. And in that one look Rose knew for sure in her heart that she and Adrian would make it through anything, and to her that meant that they would share a lifetime together. Finally closing her eyes, Rose dreamt of her wedding and what the rest of her life would be like as Mrs. Rose Hathaway-Ivashkov…no way was she getting rid of her last name.


	17. HathawayIvashkov Fairytail Wedding

The next morning Rose and Adrian woke with smiles on their face. They was more excitement between them than everyone put together. They shared in a morning kiss and then there was a knock at the door. "Rose and Adrian its time." they heard a small voice say

Opening the door Rose knew who it was, "Jill, how are you already up?"

"I've been up for a little while. Lissa and Mia have been setting everything up…or at least having other people do it for them, so that they could get ready." Jill informed

"Well OK then." Adrian interjected

"This day is all about the two of you. And there is going to be no interference from anyone! The wedding is going to be secured by a few guards and no one is leaving you alone today, Rose."

"That I am satisfied with." Adrian agreed

"Great! Now come on." pulling them both by the arms, "We still have to get you both ready."

"I've got to grab my…"

Interrupting Rose, "No…we have everything you both need in your rooms. Don't worry about anything." They made it to the hallway of their rooms in a matter of minutes. "This is where you two must part, but only for a short time." Getting ready to kiss each other Jill intersected, "Nope. Sorry there will be none of that, till your I do's." She dragged Rose into her room and dismissed Adrian.

"It's about time. What took you so long Jill?" Mia questioned

"Do you know how difficult it is to separate those two? Let me tell you it's not easy." Jill informed

"It doesn't matter now. Rose is here." Lissa announced

After a few more words between the girls they started to get ready. Lissa was nearly done by the time Jill and Rose got there. Mia was about halfway done and Jill had only her hair to finish. Rose was the main priority, of course, and so the hair stylist and make-up artist got busy. In a matter of about an hour Rose was finished and only had to slip on her gown. Calling down to the guys, "Christian?" Mia asked

"Yea." He replied

"Are you guys about done?"

"We are done here. Just waiting on you girls to finish up."

"Well Rose just finished so we are heading down to the ceremony now. Make sure the Adrian walks out to the other hallway." Mia insisted

"OK." Christian said hanging up

Putting the phone down Mia informed the girls, "Christian said that they are done. And I made sure to tell him to have Adrian walk down the other hallway."

"Rose are you ready?" They asked

"Definitely!" Saying with nothing but a smile

Walking down the hallway Rose grew more and more eager with each step. They reached the doorway that led out to the garden where she would marry Adrian. Lissa let one of the guards know that they were ready. And once Rose heard the music she couldn't do anything but practically push the girls down the aisle. "Alright Jill, you go first."

"Rose…calm down. I'm going." Jill said as one door opened for her to get through." She gracefully walked down the aisle with no flaws. She kept it in her mind that everyone was jealous of her, which kept her from tripping or freaking out. Once she made it halfway Mia followed her. Mia had much confidence in herself that she didn't need to have any false ideas in her head. Once she made it to the end, both doors swung open and out came Rose and Lissa. Because Lissa was the closest family she had, Rose asked Lissa to be the one to give her away. And Lissa was more than happy to do that.

As they walked up the aisle Adrian couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He couldn't have been happier even if she had said no to his proposal, just being with her made him feel like the richest man in the world. Christian on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Lissa and as he saw her walking up the aisle, he had made the decision to ask her to marry him…later that night.

Finally reaching the end, and not realizing that the priest marrying them was Adrian's mom, Rose was in shock. But she began, "You may be seated. We are gathered here to day to witness the union of Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov. These two have gone through an incredible about object and still manage to stick together, unlike most of us. Their love is truer than true and I couldn't be happier for them both. I would like to ask who gives this woman away?"

"Me." Lissa answered

"Now I would like to ask if anyone has any objections as to why they should not marry. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Waiting for just a moment she continued, "Adrian, do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." he answered quickly

"And do you Rose, take Adrian to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I most certainly do." the crowd laughed

Turning to Lissa and then Christian, "Do you have the rings?" They handed them forward

"If you two have nothing else to say.." she paused

Rose spoke, "Adrian, I don't know what I would do without you. And I know that each day we have been together that I've grown in love more than I ever thought I could have. And then the days we were apart…it seemed like agony. And I am happy to know that for the rest of my life you will be here with me through all the mess that I call life."

"Rose, I feel that you've made me a better man since meeting you. You haven't tried to control me but in some way you did. You helped me be the man that my family and myself have always wanted. I promise you, Rose, that I will spend the rest of my life trying to do everything right by you and no matter what I will be by your side whenever you call my name."

"Place the rings of each others finger." Rose and Adrian did as she said, "By the power vested to me by the Royal Queen I herby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Adrian swooped Rose into his arms and without fail he kissed her like she had never been kissed by him or anyone else before. The entire audience cheered and instead of rice they through rose pedals.

Shortly after they all went to the dining hall where the reception would take place. Not feeling all that hungry Rose and Adrian walked through the crowd and thanked everyone for coming. And the first speech that night came from Lissa. "Hello and thank you all for coming to this event. I am pleased to say that I've known Rose for pretty much my entire life. And she is like a sister to me. There has never been a time in my life with her that she ever mentioned a thought on getting married, but once she met Adrian everything seemed to change. He says that Rose made him be a better person but I think they did that both for each other. Rose has always been my best friend and protector and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here today. But I want to thank Adrian for bringing back the Rose that I knew a long time ago. But to make a short story long, I love you both and I couldn't imagine Rose being with anyone else who is more deserving of her." Rose stood and gave Lissa a hug with tears in her eyes

Next Christian gave his speech, "Hey…how you all doing? My speech will be much shorter." the crowd laughed, "I've only known Rose for the past year or so and Adrian shorter than that. But I know that they are perfect for one another. I have become good friend with both of them and trust me I never thought I would say I am friends with Rose. She hated me in the beginning and didn't trust me as far as she could throw me. But all I really have to say is you guys are two of my closest friends and I couldn't be happier for you. I love you guys." Rose stood up and gave him a hug as well

Everyone began eating and drinking but about halfway through the night Rose stood to give a speech, before she and Adrian left for their honeymoon. "Attention everyone!" Rose spoke out, "I wanted to make a little speech before Adrian and I leave. I have to thank each and everyone of you for coming to celebrate with us today. It means so much to us. I never could have imagined myself getting married, as Lissa has already pointed out, but after meeting Adrian I started picturing my life with him…though he never knew it." she smiled down, "I'm honored to know that all of you care for me. Just a few months ago I had few friends and I wasn't sure who really was my friend. But if it hadn't been for Lissa, Mia, Jill, Adrian, and mostly Guardian Hans I never would have known that all of you cared for me. They showed me what it was like to truly have a family. And that's what you all are to me…you're family. And in the future if you need my help with anything I will be there for you, just like you were there for me. Thank you all so much."

Making their way back through the crowd Adrian and Rose gave hugs and kisses and eventually made it to the jet. Rose had no idea where he was taking her but she didn't care. And just like all fairytales for people…Adrian and Rose Ivashkov lived Happily Ever After!


End file.
